Que esperar, cuando estas esperando
by NanuRiveros
Summary: ¿Qué aventuras vivirán Draco, Harry, Ron, Blaise y Theo, cuando sepan que serán papas? ¿Como se sentirá el pequeño Lucas? ¿Podrán afrentar las chicas el reto de la maternidad? ¿Será todo felicidad? Para esta y más preguntas, los invito a leerla... Secuela de Papá.
1. Hermione: ¡Seremos Padres!

_Editado el día 23/08/2015_

 _N/T: Decidí modificar algunas cositas pequeñas. Espero les guste._

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Draco se encontraba junto a su mujer Hermione y su hijo Lucas, recibiendo a todos los invitados. Como todos los años, los Malfoy-Granger hacían una celebración con sus amigos más cercanos y su madre por el año nuevo. Como siempre, Draco iba vestido con un traje, pero esta vez había optado no usar corbata. Hermione, en cambio, utilizaba un vestido blanco,sencillo y con tiras. Muy simple. Y Lucas, utilizaba un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca y un chalequito negro.

 ** _-Vaya, veo que el cara rajada ha decidido venir-_** dijo mirando a Harry, con mala cara.

 ** _-Sí hurón, para tu pesar, me veras hasta el día de tu muerte-_** Le respondió.

 ** _-Oh, el gran Potter siendo irónico._**

 ** _-Creo que he aprendido del mejor._**

Luego los dos estallaron de risa. Hermione y Ginny los miraron, y rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Ginny llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ajustado en la parte de arriba y suelto de la cintura para abajo, con un corte al costado. Unas sandalias rojas, con unos tacos altos. Mientras que Harry llevaba un esmoquin de gala.

Al rato llegaron la pareja compuesta de Pansy y Blaise. Pansy se veía hermosa en su vestido verde esperanza, corto hasta unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, con un escote en corazón. Y Blaise le hacía juego con un traje verde oscuro y una corbata verde claro.

Con el correr de las horas llegaron Ron, Astoria, Luna y Theo. Ron llevaba un traje azul oscuro y Astoria con un vestido celeste, corte princesa. Luna poseía un vestido amarillo, parecido al de Hermione,lo único que las diferenciaba era el que de Luna tenia un escote en la espalda. Theo usaba un traje gris oscuro.

Lucas miraba feliz a sus tíos favoritos. Sabía que todos se "peleaban" por su cariño al ser el único niño del grupo. Lo único que no esperaba ni él ni el resto del grupo, salvo una persona, era la sorpresa de ese día.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila. Entre risas, charlas, comidas y demás. Luego fueron al jardín. Era una noche totalmente fresca. De a poco se fueron sentando en las sillas que estaban dispuestas de forma tal, que todos pudieran verse sin darle la espalda a nadie y que también todos pudieran ver el hermoso jardín.

Hermione se levanto, agarro una de las tazas del té y le dio unos pequeños golpecitos con la cuchara. De a poco las conversaciones cesaron y Hermione tosió un poquito para aclararse la garganta.

 ** _-Hola chicos. Gracias por compartir con nosotros otro año más, espero que lo estén pasando lindo. Como todos los años, haremos la repartición de regalos a nuestros amigos secretos. Pero antes, quisiera darle un regalo a mi marido._**

Draco la miro sorprendido. Ella sabía que a él no le gustaba que le diera regalo. Ella sabía que para él, el hecho de que haya aceptado ser su esposa y darle a Lucas eran los mejores regalos del mundo.

 ** _-¿Un... regalo?_**

 ** _-Sí. Sé qué te hubiera gustado que te lo contara primero, pero quería estar segura. Y hoy esa seguridad llego a mí._**

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres?-** _ Pregunto Draco, no sabía cómo, pero una parte de él supo la respuesta antes de escuchar a su mujer decir:

 ** _-¡Seremos Padres!_**

Y ante todo pronóstico, fue lo último que escucho. Y no porque Voldemort se le apareció delante de él y se puso a bailar la macarena. O porque Dumbledore le estaba tirando besos mientras bailaba el caño.

No, todo se volvió oscuro fue por se cayo, redondo al piso desmayado producto de la impresión.

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._**

Hola, les vengo con la secuela de Papá. Ayer estaba viendo la película Que esperar, cuando estas esperando y como me ha encantado, he decidido hacer esta secuela en base a la película. Aclaro que no es la película en sí, sino que tendrá parecidos.

 _ **Declame:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su maravillosa autora. Si encuentra algún parecido en la historia (más allá del titulo) con la película, por favor díganmelo._


	2. Astoria: Sí, adoptemos

_**Declame:** Todos los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora JKR, creadora de la saga Harry Potter. En cambio, los nombres de Lucas y Mengara, son de mi propia creación, al igual que la obra. No permito que está ni ninguna de mis historias, sean publicadas en otras páginas. Para saber donde publico, por favor visiten mi perfil. _

_Esta obra, es una secuela de Papá._

* * *

 **Astoria: Sí, adoptemos.**

Había transcurrido una semana de la noticia del embarazo de Hermione. Como todos los viernes a la noche, Ronald se dirigía de Las Tres Escobas a su casa. Se encontró con Neville en el camino. Era increíble lo que había cambiado. Era profesor de Herbología, estaba casado con Hannah Abbott (actual dueña de Las Tres Escobas) y estaban esperando a su primer hijo. Un hijo. No lo admitiría frente a los muchachos, pero su sueño siempre fue formar una gran familia. Lamentablemente, solamente era eso, un sueño, ya que Astoria no podía concebir. Y aunque eso no impedía que se amaran con locura, sabía en el fondo que Astoria quería ser madre.

Se apareció en el patio de su casa y la vio ahí. Estaba sentada en la silla del pórtico de su casa, con las piernas flexionadas y leyendo un libro. Libro que estaba seguro, y si no que le diera un beso un Dementor, que le había prestado Hermione. Sonrió al verla. Simplemente la imagen era de una de esas "propagandas" que aparecían en el aparato muggle. Astoria se veía increíblemente dulce.

Ella levanto la vista del libro y sonrió al verlo. Literalmente, se levantó de la silla de un salto y salió corriendo a sus brazos. Ron la levanto del suelo y se fundieron en un largo beso. Cuando se separaron, Ron la cargo hasta el pórtico y la depósito en la silla, con una delicadeza poco común de él.

 ** _\- ¿Cómo está mi sol de la mañana? -_** Le dijo, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Se encontraba de cuclillas frente a ella.

 ** _-Bien mi pelirrojo-_** le dio otro pequeño beso _-. **¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que irías con los chicos a la casa de Harry a ver uno de esos partidos muggle.**_

 _- **¿Eso significa que no me extrañaste? -**_ dijo con una voz de tristeza fingida. Astoria solo dio un pequeña risa _- **. ¿No deberías estar adentro? Hace un poco de frio aquí afuera.**_

 ** _-Es que el cielo esta hermoso esta noche._**

Y eso era verdad. Como vivía en un pequeño pueblo de Francia, se podía admirar la belleza del paisaje como en ningún otro lugar del mundo. Esa noche, el cielo era adornado por miles de estrellas y una Luna muy grande. Se podría decir que no cabía ninguna estrella más.

 ** _-Vamos a dentro, antes de que te enfermes._**

Una vez adentro, se dirigieron al comedor. Aunque ambos contaban con una fortuna suficiente para vivir bien, decidieron que una casa chica era perfecta. Además, decidieron no contratar a ningún Elfo Domestico, lo cual sorprendió a todos, en especial a Draco, Theo, Blaise y Pansy. Ellos que estaban seguros que Astoria no podría vivir sin un sirviente, pero vaya fue su sorpresa, cuando realizaron la cena para dar la bienvenida de la casa nueva, donde Astoria los recibió con un gran banquete. Había descubierto su pasión por todo lo relacionado a los quehaceres de la casa, más que nada, hacia la cocina.

Cenaron con tranquilidad. Luego decidieron sentarse frente a la chimenea, abrazados y tapados con una frazada. Ron se dio cuenta que algo preocupaba a Tori.

 ** _-Amor, ¿pasa algo?_**

 ** _-Mmm. No_**

 ** _\- ¿Segura? -_** la miro a los ojos ** _-. Puedes contarme lo que sea. Y no trates de negármelo, sé que algo te está pasando._**

 ** _-Es que yo… Sí, algo me pasa-_ ** dijo bajando la cabeza. Ron espero a que se decidiera a hablar ** _-. Lo que pasa es que me sorprende la noticia del embarazo de Hermione. Y también me da un poco de envidia. A mí también me gustaría tener un hijo. -_** Lagrimas empezaron a bajar de sus ojos ** _-. Me gustaría saber que se siente tener algo dentro yuto que crece día a día, semana a semana, mes a mes. Sentir todo el dolor por el que una madre pasa al traerlo al mundo. Me gustaría sentir todo eso y más. Yo también lo quiero y por culpa de la vida no podré tenerlo-_** Su llanto se hizo incontrolable.

Ron no sabía qué hacer. Le daba rabia la vida y sentía el dolor de Tory como el suyo. En eso se acordó lo que le dijo Harry en la _taberna "Si ambos quieren un hijo, y ella no puede tenerlo, adopta"_. Espero a que se calmara.

 ** _-Amor, yo sé que no podrás sentir su crecimiento, ni sentir ese dolor que sienten las madres, pero ¿no te gustaría adoptar?_**

 ** _\- ¿Ado…qué?_**

 ** _-Adoptar. Según me dijo Harry, en el mundo muggle, cuando un niño pierde a sus padres y no tiene familiares que lo cuiden, lo ponen en adopción, para que las personas que no pueden tener hijos, lo puedan cuidar como suyo. ¿Qué dices?_**

 ** _-Yo no…-_** No sabía que decir. Parecía una "locura". No sabía si eso era posible en el mundo mágico. Y tenía sus dudas. Pero la mirada de decisión de Ronald disipo todas esas dudas y con una sonrisa dijo ** _\- Sí, adoptemos a un bebe._**


	3. Pansy: ¡Jodido y Bendito París!

_**Declame:** Todos los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora JKR, creadora de la saga Harry Potter. En cambio, los nombres de Lucas y Mengara, son de mi propia creación, al igual que la obra. No permito que está ni ninguna de mis historias, sean publicadas en otras páginas. Para saber donde publico, por favor visiten mi perfil._

 _Esta obra, es una secuela de Papá._

* * *

Blaise ya no sabía qué hacer. Desde que Hermione había anunciado su embarazo, Pansy había decidido que era hora que ellos también tuvieran hijos. Después de la fiesta organizada en la mansión Malfoy-Granger, habían tenido sexo, como si fueran actores de películas porno. No es que se quejara, pero pasaron de hacerlo solo en la noche, a hacerlo a la mañana, para después pasar a la tarde, hasta el punto de hacerlo a cualquier hora y en donde sea. Y sinceramente, Pansy había enloquecido. Todas las mañanas se realizaba la prueba, pero el resultado era el mismo. Siempre el caldero se ponía azul.

Después de un mes, Blaise decidió que era tiempo de ir a un médico especialista. Este les recomendó que a veces, al tener mucha presión, muchas parejas no conseguían quedar embarazados. Les recomendó que se fueran de vacaciones, que se relajaran, que el cambio de ámbito les haría bien y que así, cuando menos, se lo esperaran se convertirían en padres.

Blaise no lo dudo a donde llevarla. Luego de dejar a un compañero a cargo, arreglar algún que otro tramite, Blaise y Pansy se fueron a París, donde llegado justo para la semana de la moda, lo cual a Pansy le hizo bien, ya que pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en grandes desfiles y fiestas.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que habían llegado, solo les quedaban un par de desfiles y dos o tres fiestas, donde no solo asistían gente de la farándula, si no también, gente importante de la política. Se encontraban de regreso de una de las fiestas.

 ** _\- ¿Cómo lo estás pasando preciosa?_**

 ** _\- Oh, amor. No se cómo agradecerte todo esto. Ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida-_** le dio un beso ** _-. Tengo una sorpresa para ti, para cuando lleguemos a la habitación._**

Una vez llegaron al cuarto, Pansy le pidió que se pusiera cómodo, mientras ella se dirigió al baño junto a una bolsa. Blaise le hizo caso, mientras tanto se puso su pijama de dormir, que consistía en un pantalón de seda negro. Luego de un rato, se escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y vaya que sorpresa más hermosa se llevó. Pansy traía puesto un camisón transparente con una diminuta tanga. Y aunque conocía cada parte del cuerpo de su mujer, la imagen simplemente era una delicia. Se sentía como un adolescente que iba a tener su primera vez.

Pansy se acercó despacio hasta él, con un caminar sensual. Llegó hasta el borde de la cama y empezó a gatear hasta llegar hasta su hombre. Se sentó a ahorcada arriba de él y empezó a besarlo. Se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana. De a poco la habitación se puso caliente, las ropas estorbaron y si las paredes pudieran hablar, dirían que aquella pareja se amó en cuerpo y alma.

Dos días después, en la mansión Claro del Sol, se escuchó un gran grito. Blaise que se encontraba en la planta de abajo, corrió a todas prisas hasta su cuarto. Cuando entro y vio a su mujer llorando, sentada en la cama matrimonial, se dirigió preocupado y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

 ** _-Pansy, amor, ¿qué paso?_**

Ella solo le señalo el cuarto de baño. Blaise se acercó lentamente sin entender nada, con la varita en mano, dispuesto a atacar a quien fuera la causa del grito de su mujer. No necesito caminar más allá de la puerta para descubrir por qué el grito de su esposa. Ahí, tirado en el piso había un charco rosa, proveniente de un caldero. Blaise escucho a Pansy acercarse de a poco. Él se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro y la alzó y giró con ella en el aire.

 _¡Jodido y Bendito París! ¡Iban a ser padres!_


	4. Ginny: No le pasaría como la primera vez

_**Declame:** Todos los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora JKR, creadora de la saga Harry Potter. En cambio, los nombres de Lucas y Mengara, son de mi propia creación, al igual que la obra. No permito que está ni ninguna de mis historias, sean publicadas en otras páginas. Para saber donde publico, por favor visiten mi perfil._

 _Esta obra, es una secuela de Papá._

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, Ginny se despertó lista para empezar su rutina. Se levantó lentamente para no despertar a Harry. Se colocó la bata de seda que poseía y se encamino hasta el baño. Se cepillo los dientes mientras ponía a cargar la bañera. Sabía que contaba con casi una hora antes de que Harry se levantara, así que aprovecharía 20 minutos para relajarse y luego usar sus otros 10 minutos para preparar el desayuno para los dos.

Con 15 minutos, Ginny se sintió con energía para arrancar el día, así que decidió salir de la bañera. Mientras se secaba y se ponía las prendas, siento un poquito de dolor en la parte baja del abdomen. Supuso que era por hambre, por eso no le tomo la importancia necesaria.

Una vez vestida y arreglada, se encamino hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Llevaba viviendo con Harry en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place desde hacía ya 17 años. Desde su noviazgo con Harry mientras ella terminaba la escuela y el empezaba como auror, hasta el casamiento, que ocurrió un año después.

Mientras esperaba que la torta de calabaza estuviera lista, se puso a preparar el café. Escucho ruidos desde arriba, y supo que Harry se había despertado y había empezado a prepararse para arrancar el día. 15 minutos después, lo escucho entrar a la cocina. Sintió como se acercó y le daba un beso en el cachete. Ella solo le sonrió mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

 ** _\- ¿Cómo está la mujer más bella? -_** dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

 ** _\- Bien amor. ¿Recordaste de poner los papeles para Ronald en tu maleta? -_** dijo sentándose ella también en la mesa, después de dejarle una taza de café frente a su marido y otro frente suyo. Mientras se servía un poco del pastel de calabaza, volvió a sentir el dolor en el abdomen un poco más fuerte que el primero, pero otra vez, no le dio importancia.

 ** _\- ¿Los…papeles?_**

 ** _\- Sí._**

 ** _\- Yo no…._**

Ginny sonrió.

 ** _\- Supuse que lo olvidarías, así que te los guardé anoche mientras te bañabas. Te conozco. Sé que después de un partido de Quidditch no tienes en tu mente nada más que en la victoria obtenida._**

Harry le dio una sonrisa de lado. A pesar de que Ginny estaba más ocupada que él, siempre se acordaba de todo, nunca se le escapaba nada.

Desayunaron tranquilamente. O, mejor dicho, Harry desayuno tranquilamente, ya que Ginny empezó a sentir el dolor más fuerte. Después de un rato, algo en su mente hizo click. " _Claro, que tonta soy",_ pensó, estaba tan emocionada por que dentro de poco dejaría a su equipo de Quidditch, para dedicarse a ser escritora de la columna deportiva de _El Profeta,_ y también estaba concentrada en que regalarle al futuro bebé de su amiga Hermione, que se había olvidado de su periodo.

Lo bueno del día hoy es que no debería salir. Lo malo, es que le faltaban algunos ingredientes para preparar una poción para que el dolor se le pasara.

Mientras limpiaba los platos y utensilios de la cocina, el dolor se hizo más fuerte. Harry se le acerco por atrás y la rodeo por la cintura.

 ** _\- Es hora de que me valla._**

 ** _\- No te olvides de darles los papeles a Ron o sino Hermione te matara. -_** Ginny trato de no darse vuelta. No quería que Harry viera la expresión de su dolor.

 ** _\- No, amor. ¿Y mi beso de despedida?_**

Con todo el valor que una Griffindiana pueda tener, Ginny se giró y le dio un beso… un beso muy largo. Eso le hizo olvidar por un poquito el dolor.

 **.*.*.*.**

Habían pasado ya 5 horas desde que el dolor empezó y se sentía falta. Apenas si tenía fuerzas para agarrar el vaso con agua que tenía sobre la mesita de noche. Se auto recriminaba por no haber ido a comprar los ingredientes para hacer la poción cuando aún el dolor, no era tan fuerte. O por lo menos, mandar una lechuza a buscar los ingredientes. Claro, había preferido seguir escribiendo un reporte que tenía para entregar dentro de dos días, que pensó que con eso, el dolor se le pasaría.

Que equivocada que estaba. Con el correr de las horas, el dolor se hizo más intenso que le había sacado las energías que había obtenido en la mañana.

Luego de 2 horas el dolor empezó a bajar. Mientras aún se encontraba acostada y con un poco más de energía, le mando un patronus a Hermione. Al rato, una bella lechuza plateada toco su ventana. Ginny le abrió y la lechuza le extendió la pata donde tenía atada un pequeño paquete. Sin esperar una recompensa, la lechuza salió volando y Ginny abrió el paquetito. Contenía un frasquito chico, era la poción que necesitaba para el dolor.

No entendía como su amiga tenía aun esas pociones, siendo cuestión que por un par de meses no las iba a necesitar. Y con eso, una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

Cuando Harry se apareció en la casa, se sorprendió no sentir el olor de la comida, más aun, se asustó al ver el silencio en que se encontraba sumida la casa. Sabía que Ginny no había ido hoy a trabajar y comúnmente, tenía la costumbre de siempre poner música cuando se encontraba en su casa. Además, si hubiera salido, le hubiera mandado un Patronus o dejado minimamente una hoja para dejarlo al tanto.

Saco la varita preparado para lo que fuera que se pudiera encontrar. Luego de haber revisado toda la planta baja, subió lentamente al primer piso. Su cuarto se encontraba en el final del corredor. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer que rechinaran las maderas, se acercó. Listo para la acción, entro al cuarto y la varita se le cayó de la mano, no porque alguien le haya mandado un Expelliarmus, si no por el espectáculo que se encontraba frente suyo.

Ginny se encontraba en la cama, de costado, en una pose totalmente provocativa. Y no solo la pose hizo que a Harry se sintiera sin aire, sino también el conjunto que llevaba puesto.

Ginny se le acerco lentamente, con un caminar muy sexy. Rodeo a Harry con los brazos mientras lo besaba. Harry no tardo ni un segundo el corresponderle y tomarla de la cintura. Lo que se suponía era un beso suave y lento, se volvió en uno apasionado. De a poco las ropas de Harry y el conjunto de Ginny volaron por el cuarto, era tanta las ganas de amarse que tenían que se olvidaron un pequeño detalle, esa y muchas otras noches.

O eso creía Ginny.

Cuando Ginny se lo comento a Harry, el simplemente se hizo el sorprendido. Lo único de lo que Ginny jamás debería enterarse, era que Harry se hizo el tonto, ya que se había "olvidado" de utilizar el hechizo protector.

Porque no dejaría que solamente Draco sea padre, o no.

No le pasaría como la primera vez.

* * *

 _Este capitulo lo hice porque me encuentro "En Esos días"y bueno, salio esto para distraerme jajaja..._

 _ _ **Mar:**_ _Aquí esta el capitulo que tanto esperabas. Espero te guste.__

 _Espero que les haya gustado_

 _Los leo en la próxima_

 _Los quiere_


	5. Luna: Los Mares

**_Declame_**

 _Todos los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora JKR, creadora de la saga Harry Potter. En cambio, los nombres de Lucas y Mengara, son de mi propia creación, al igual que la obra. No permito que está ni ninguna de mis historias, sean publicadas en otras páginas. Para saber donde publico, por favor visiten mi perfil._

 _Esta obra, es una secuela de Papá._

* * *

 ** _¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA!_**

* * *

Luna y Theo no eran un matrimonio "normal". Oh no, claro que no.

Theo era una persona muy reservada, muy callada, alguien muy "frío" y cuando abría la boca, sabias de que lo que saliera de ella, no era una broma. Pero si te tomabas el tiempo del mundo, podrías descubrir un chico totalmente comprensivo, que estaba ahí para darte una mano sin pedirte nada a cambio. Era de esas personas que sabías podías contarle el peor secreto del mundo y que jamás te delataría.

Luna en cambio era...Luna. Es que no había un calificativo que la describiera perfectamente. Ella era alegre, divertida, muy buena amiga. Y aunque pareciera que estuviera en la "Luna", todos se quedaban sorprendidos cuando Luna hablaba, porque sabían que nunca mentía.

Luna y Theo era dos mundos totalmente opuestos. Él era frío, ella era calor. Él era serio, ella era alegre. Y, sin embargo, ambos se complementaban perfectamente. Existían pequeños detalles que solamente los más allegados a la pareja sabían y veían. Por ejemplo, cuando Luna descubría una nueva criatura, siempre era Theo el primero en apoyarla a desmostar que existía, a impedir que bajara los brazos. Otras veces, si mirabas con atención, podrías observar en los ojos de Theo un brillo especial cuando la miraba.

Muchos se preguntaban ¿Cómo fue que terminaron juntos? ¿Quién se declaró primero? Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera lo mismos protagonistas. De lo que, si sabían, eran de lo mucho que se amaban.

Theo y Luna llevaban alrededor de 7 años de casados, y la formas más "tierna" que Theo encontró de pedirle matrimonio, fue en el nacimiento de su ahijado Lucas. Y sí, aunque Harry, Blaise, y Ron pelearon por ser los padrinos, Hermione había decidió que sea Theo el padrino, así como Draco había elegido a Luna como madrina, llevándose el enojo de Ginny, Astoria y Pansy por un mes. Se podría decir que Lucas fue el ángel que se les envió para formalizar su relación.

En la actualidad, tanto Theo como Luna eran los mejores medigamos del mundo mágico. Theo era el director, mientras que Luna era la sub-directora. Luna era la mejor medigama de niños, mientras que Theo era un maestro en todas las especialidades. Y aunque muchos insistían que era el tiempo para la llegada de su propio "ángel", ellos creían que aún faltaba mucho tiempo.

* * *

Theo se encontraba en su despacho cuando la puerta fue abierta por un niño de alrededor 7 años, con el pelo rubio y unos ojos color miel. Detrás de él, entro un hombre de alrededor de los 30 años, con el mismo color de pelo que el niño. Lo único que los diferenciaban eran el color de ojos, seguramente el nene había heredado los ojos de su madre.

Theo sonrió un poco al ver a su ahijado y a su mejor amigo entrar a su despacho.

 ** _\- ¡Padrino! -_** grito Lucas con una enorme sonrisa.

 ** _\- ¡Lucas! ¿Qué te he dicho? En los hospitales hay que guardar silencio. -_** dijo Draco, pasándose las manos por los ojos.

 ** _\- Lo siento papá._**

 ** _\- No te preocupes campeón-_ ** dijo Theo mientras se arrodillaba y abrazaba a Lucas ** _-. Estamos en mi despacho y puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, aquí nadie te oye._**

Draco simplemente rodó los ojos. Lucas era la debilidad de Theo, siempre lo complacía en lo que él quisiera. A quien quería engañar, Lucas era la debilidad de todos sus amigos, simplemente ¿quién no caía ante los encantos de su hijo?. Se acercó a Theo y a su hijo.

 ** _\- Theo-_** dijo Draco como señal de advertencia.

Theo sonrió. Luego miro a Lucas.

 ** _\- ¿No te gustaría ir a jugar con los niños de enfermería? Creo que hoy harán un pequeño partido de Quidditch en el jardín_**.

Lucas ni se despidió. Salió corriendo al jardín, a jugar con los amigos que se había hecho.

 ** _\- Muy bien, no creo que solamente hayas venido a darme los buenos días, ¿qué pasa?_**

 ** _\- Hermione._**

Theo le indico a Draco que se sentara en la silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio. Él hizo lo mismo con la suya.

 ** _\- Dime que pasa._**

 ** _\- Sé que está en el segundo mes de embarazo, pero está más sensible que nunca. No es como el embarazo de Lucas._**

 ** _\- Draco, los embarazos jamás son los mismos. En el de Lucas, no presento ningún síntoma, es más, si no hubiera sido por el accidente con la moto, jamás nos hubiéramos enterado de que estaba embarazada. Muchos médicos creemos que las embarazada que no presentaron síntomas en el primero, se presenta en el segundo, con mayor intensidad, o vicerversa. Así que sería normal, que ahora los tuviera. Hasta podría decir, que incluso vos los tendrás._**

 ** _\- Ojalá que no._**

A ambos se les cruzo por la cabeza a un Draco embarazado y con antojos. No pudieron contener las risas. Luego de un rato en el cual no podía sacar esa imagen de un Draco embarazado, Draco hablo.

 ** _\- Oye Theo, sé que no debería meterme, pero...ya sabes, ¿no pensaron, con Luna, en ser padres?_**

Draco no era alguien que se metiera en la vida de los demás. Por eso, la pregunta lo sorprendió.

 ** _\- De hecho, es algo que lo hemos hablamos más de una vez con Luna, pero creemos que aún no es tiempo._**

 ** _\- Amigo, si me permites darte un consejo-_** miro a Theo, como esperando que le dijera algo que le prohibiera decir lo que quería decir ** _-. No esperen al tiempo. Son los únicos del grupo que aún no esperan un hijo. Después de que se enteraran de que Hermione y yo nos encontrábamos en la "dulce espera", los demás se han puesto en la "carrera" de buscar un hijo. No digo que lo hicieran para competir con nosotros, yo más bien creo que lo hicieron al darse cuenta que la vida se nos esta pasando volando para todos. Por eso, mi consejo es no esperar al tiempo. No te digo que vayas y te pongas a buscar ya un bebe, simplemente te digo que la vida sigue. -_** dijo mientras se ponía en pie. De a poco se acercó hasta la puerta, agarro el pómulo y antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y dijo ** _-. Además, creo que Luna se vería linda con una pancita, como Hermione. Nos vemos._**

Theo se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Draco.

Pasaron 7 días desde aquella charla, y las cosas seguían tal cual. Aunque Theo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Llego a su casa mucho más tarde de lo que hubiera imaginado. Cuando entro, se encontró con todas las luces apagadas. Supuso que Luna estaría durmiendo y así la encontró cuando entro a su habitación. Se acercó lentamente sin hacer el menor ruido, para no interrumpir el sueño de Luna. Pensó que sería mejor que se bañara a la mañana siguiente, así que se desvistió tranquilamente.

Mientras se acostaba, sintió como Luna se incorporaba.

 ** _\- Lo siento, no quise despertarte._**

 ** _\- Tranquilo, no lo hiciste. Te estuve esperando para decirte algo._**

 ** _\- ¿Decirme algo?_**

 ** _\- Sí._**

Theo la miró intrigado.

 ** _\- Dime... ¿ves algo diferente en mí?_**

 ** _\- Algo diferente…-_** Theo la miró sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería. La miró de arriba a abajo. De derecha a izquierda. Cuando la miró a los ojos, descubrió en ellos un pequeño brillo que antes no había. Además, sus ojos eran más claros que nunca.

 ** _\- Tus ojos..._**

 ** _\- Sí, son diferentes. Cuando vinieron Lucas y Draco a visitarnos, Lucas me comento que había unos pequeños Mares en mi cabeza. Yo en su momento no lo creí, porque los Mares solamente se aparecen cuando una mujer esta..._**

 ** _\- ...embarazada-_** completo Theo. Theo los conocía porque, cuando Hermione estaba embarazada, Luna juraba que esas criaturas estaban en su cabeza. El tema es que solamente lo podían ver aquellos niños y personas que no presentaban ningún tipo de pensamiento malos, que tenían un alma muy pura como Luna ** _-. ¿Eso quiere decir que estas...?_**

 ** _\- No quise ilusionarme. A esta altura al ver que no me quedaba embarazada, había creído que simplemente yo no podría ser mamá. Pero como últimamente me sentido más cansada de lo normal, y eso había que sumarle lo que dijo Lucas, decidí hacerme unos análisis, ya sabes , algo de rutina._**

 ** _\- Y... -_** dijo Theo esperando a que ella le diera la respuesta. Una que el mismo sabía.

Luna sonrió como nunca lo hubiera echo, antes de que sus labios salieran aquellas palabras que marcarían a fuego en su corazón. Por tercera vez en su vida, Theo mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego de oír el "Sí, estoy embarazada" de Luna. La primera había sido cuando ella había aceptado ser su novia y la segunda cuando le dio el sí en el altar. Odiaba no poder ver a los Mares en estos momentos, pero... ¿eso que importaba? Era feliz, con la mujer que más amaba. Por qué Luna había conseguido lo que otra mujer nunca podría conseguir. Fue ella la que le enseño la palabra amor y el significado de amar. Fue ella la que lo ayudo a ser más demostrativo con sus seres más queridos. Y ahora era ella la que le iba a dar la dicha de ser padre.

* * *

 ** _07 de enero del 2017_**

 _Me costo, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Aún no se si los demás capítulos serán extensos con las situaciones de cada embarazada en un mismo capítulo o sí ponerlos separados._

 _Hola a todos. A los nuevos y viejos lectores. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Si eres un viejo lector, te habrás dado cuenta que he modificado un par de cositas en este capítulo. Si eres nuevo, espero que te guste lo que aquí escribí._

 _No tengo mucho para decir, así que solamente diré que no se me pierdan que espero dentro de poco traerles los demás capítulos de las otras obras_

 _Saludos atentamente..._

 ** _Lumione_**


	6. Lucas: ¿Como fue mi nacimiento?

**_Declame_**

 _Todos los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora JKR, creadora de la saga Harry Potter. En cambio, los nombres de Lucas y Mengara, son de mi propia creación, al igual que la obra. No permito que está ni ninguna de mis historias, sean publicadas en otras páginas. Para saber donde publico, por favor visiten mi perfil._

 _Esta obra, es una secuela de Papá._

* * *

 ** _¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA!_**

* * *

A pesar de lo que muchos creían, Lucas no armo ningún berrinche cuando se enteró que tendría un hermanito. Lo tomo muy bien, hasta estaba en un estado de euforia a la idea de tener alguien más chico que él para poder enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido. Así que, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que hasta sus tíos también serían padres. Todos pensaron que se enojaría o que diría algo, como cualquier niño pequeño, uno el cual para el mundo era el "consentido" y "malcriado".

Habían transcurrido casi 3 meses desde que se dio a conocer el embarazo de Hermione, quién ya se encontraba cursando el tercer mese y casi 2 meses para las demás parejas, a excepción de la pareja compuesta de Ron y Astoria, quienes deberían esperar un poco más para saber si entraban o no al programa de adopción muggle en el que se encontraban inscritos.

Era una bella tarde de invierno. Se podía ver a un niño de unos hermosos color miel con cabello rubio mirando por la ventana el lento caer de los copos de nieve. De repente el niño, Lucas, dio un suspiro. Sabía que ese era el día ideal. Su madre se encontraba junto con su abuela de compras. Según la abuela "Cissy" no había tiempo que perder. Así decidido, salio de su cuarto y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su padre.

Draco se encontraba sentado en el despacho de su mansión, cuando escucho el golpe de la puerta.

 ** _\- Adelante-_** dijo sin apartar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

 ** _\- Papá, ¿podemos hablar?_**

Draco levanto la mirada de los papeles, miro a su hijo y dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza. Lucas entro al despacho de su padre, con una determinación en los ojos, que a Draco le hizo acordar a su mujer. Sonrió de lado. Mientras terminaba de acomodar todo, vio por el rabillo como su hijo se sentaba en el sillón que tenía enfrente. Hizo aparece un poco de chocolate para su hijo y una taza de café para él. No estaba terminando de revolver el café cuando Lucas decidió hablar.

 ** _\- ¿Cómo fue mi nacimiento? -_** Vio que su padre lo miraba, sin entender mucho la pregunta ** _-. Sé cómo vienen los bebes al mundo. El tío Blaise me lo dijo._**

 ** _\- ¿Cooo...cómo? -_** dijo Draco. En su mente, se le apareció las miles de manera de torturar a su amigo. Ya suficiente había tenido con el susto que se había llevado en su cumpleaños por "otra" de las ideas de Blaise. Pero ya se había encargado de eso.

 ** _\- Sí. Me dijo que cuando dos personas se aman mucho, se toman de las manos, se dan muchos besos y le piden a Merlín por la llegada de un bebe. Y luego de meses, él bebe llega._**

Draco soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

 ** _\- Dime que es lo que te intriga campeón._**

 ** _\- Pues... Me gustaría saber si la moleste mucho a mamá. La tía Pansy dice que él bebe dentro de ella hace que se sienta mal y por eso no viene a visitarme._**

Draco pensó que su hijo merecía la verdad. Una verdad un poco distorsionada, que no le causara ningún trauma a su hijo. Ni nada que lo hiciera sentir mal.

 ** _\- Bueno a ver. Cuando nosotros supimos de qué venias al mundo, fue en realidad de pura casualidad. Eras un bebe muy tranquilo, por lo cual no molestabas, no pateabas, apenas si te movías. Lo hacías mucho más cuando tú mamá o yo estábamos juntos. Recuerdo que tu tío Harry decía que era porque ibas a ser un niño muy tranquilo, que incluso, podrías sacar la personalidad tranquila de tu tío Theo._**

 ** _\- Pero mi hermanita no será como yo._**

 ** _\- ¿Por qué dices eso?_**

 ** _\- Porque veo que mamá siempre está vomitando o se encuentra en cama. -_** se quedó unos segundos perdido en algún pensamiento que no quería compartir con su padre. Luego lo miro ** _-. Crees que si le hablo y le digo que está haciendo que mamá se sienta enferma, ¿se portara mejor?_**

 ** _\- Es muy chiquito, pero estoy seguro que te escuchara._**

Lucas sonrió y estaba a punto de salir, cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

 ** _\- Campeón, ¿porque dices que será una niña?_**

 ** _\- Por qué el abuelo Lucius me lo dijo-_** y luego de eso salió.

Draco abrió los ojos, se podría decir que los tenía como un plato. Su padre había muerto cuando Lucas apenas tenía seis meses de vida. El gran Lucius Malfoy había muerto luego de haber sido maldecido con una enfermedad terminal, cortesía de su querida y extraña tía Bellatrix. No creía que su hijo supiera quien era su abuelo, porque él era muy chiquito para ese momento. Y sabía que su madre, había mandado a "borrar" todo tipo de rastro de Lucius, por un pacto que había acordado previamente. Uno que nadie sabía y hasta podría jurar que su madre se llevaría hasta la tumba.

Luego de cenar, Draco, Hermione, Lucas y Narcissa se sentaba en el living de la casa a tomar un té o algún postre y compartir un momento tranquilo en familia. Hermione se encontraba semi recostada en el sofá grande, mientras que Draco y Narcissa se encontraba sentados en los sillones para una persona. Y el pequeño Lucas, se encontraba recostado frente a la chimenea leyendo un libro.

Lucas una vez que termino de leer el libro sobre la historia de Hogwarts, se dirigió a donde se encontraba su mamá descansando. Se subió al sofá y puso su cabecita sobre la barriga de Hermione. Los tres adultos miraron esa escena con determinación.

 ** _\- Sabes Anna, papá dice que sos muy chiquita aún, pero sé que me entenderás. Soy tu hermano mayor Lucas. Sé que vas a amar a mamá como yo lo hago y como papá lo hace. Mami es muy bonita y muy buena, sé que te amara un montón. ¿Te puedo pedir algo? Por favor, no hagas que mami se sienta mal. ¿Harías eso por mí? Si-_** dijo como si la beba lo pudiera entender. Le dio un beso a la barriga de Hermione y luego un beso a Hermione ** _-. Buenas noches mami._**

Hermione sonrió ante el gesto de su hijo. Le dio un beso en la cabeza.

 ** _\- Buenas noches corazón._**

 ** _\- Buenas noches papá. -_** dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Draco, como demostrando que era no era un niño y que ya era grande.

 ** _\- Buenas noches campeón-_** dijo Draco mientras le revoloteaba la cabeza con las manos.

Lucas se acomodó el pelo revuelto y se dirigió a su abuela. Le dio un abrazo.

 ** _\- Buenas noches abu Cissy. Dice el abu Lucius que no llores por las noches, que no le gusta verte triste._**

Narcissa, simplemente le dio un fuerte abrazo y asintió con su cabeza.

Una vez que Lucas se perdió por las escaleras que dirigían al segundo pasillo, los tres adultos se miraron.

 ** _\- Vaya, eso fue un poco extraño. ¿Porque será que Lucas esta tan seguro que será nena? -_** pregunto Hermione.

 ** _\- Por qué se lo dijo mi padre._**

Todos quedaron sumidos en un silencio. Cada uno perdido en distintos pensamientos y en lo dicho por Lucas...

 ** _7 años atrás_**

Draco y Hermione llevaban ya 3 años de casados. A pesar de todo lo vivido, no dudaron en pelear contra viento y marea por su relación, muchos afirmaban que se encontraban frente a los efectos de alguna posición o algún hechizo, incluyendo algunos amigos. Pero vaya que les demostraron lo equivocados que estaban.

Estando ya tres años de noviazgo, cuando Draco decidió que era el momento de dar el siguiente paso junto a la mujer que amaba. Con ayuda de sus amigos, había organizado la noche más hermosa que se pudieran imaginar. Luego de una cena bajo la luz de la luna y rodeados de velas, Draco le pidió a Hermione que se convirtiera en su esposa. En realidad, solo tuvo que decir _"me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si decides ser mi esp..."_ antes de que Hermione se le tirará encima y callará la propuesta con un beso. Luego de anunciárselos a todos, tuvieron una charla. Hermione le había dicho que aceptaba ser su mujer, pero con la condición de esperar por la Luna de Miel. Había agurmentado que ambos estaban a solos pasos de llegar a la cima de sus carreras, así que le había pedido postergar el viaje por un año. Pero jamás imaginaron que ese año se iba a extender por dos. Sin embargo, había valido la pena, ya que luego se embarcaron en una luna de miel por seis meses.

Cuando volvieron, no dudaron en empezar en la búsqueda de un hijo, ese ser que sería la frutilla del aquel postre que era sus vidas. Un hijo que con el correr de los años no llegaba. Pensando que no era su tiempo, desistieron en la idea de seguir buscando y fue tal la frustración que cada uno se encerró en su trabajo. Estaban tan perdidos que no se dieron cuenta en que momento la vida se volvió rutinaria. Desayunar y cenar a tal horario. Programar con antelación las salidas, incluyendo el sexo, que en un momento se volvió frió.

Los amigos de ambas parejas y Draco, se preocuparon cuando, al correr los meses, la salud de Hermione se fue para abajo. Empezó a perder peso, bajo aquellos que antes eran dos hermosos luceros, de un color miel, se encontraban hoy en día ojeras de un color horrible, tanto que ni el maquillaje podía tapar. Incluso el pelo, aquel el cual muchos en sus días en Hogwarts se burlaban de que era el nido de aves, se le fue apagando. Ella decía que se sentía bien, cuando todos sabían que no era así.

Una noche, luego de una de las tantas discusiones que tenia con Draco, Hermione decidió usar la moto de este para irse por ahí. No le importo que estuviera lloviendo, a pesar de saber que hacía que la carretera fuera inestable. Estaba tan enfadada con él, con todos. Ella se sentía bien, es más, cada vez que se veía en el espejo se veía gorda. No sabía que bicho les había picado a sus amigos que decían que la veían flaca. Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no vio el auto que venía de enfrente. No hasta que sintió el impacto y todo se volvió negro.

Draco se encontraba dando vueltas en la mansión, no sabía dónde se encontraba su mujer. Y tampoco entendía cómo hacerla entrar en razón. Estaba tan enojado con ella y con él mismo. Sabía que, cuando a Hermione se le metía algo en su cabeza, no había nada que se lo pudiera sacar. Dio un suspiro y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a su chimenea, vio la hora y se asusto al ver lo tarde que era. Habían pasado casi cinco horas desde que habían peleado, pero Hermione no se tardaba más de hora y media en volver y tratar de solucionarlo. Volvió a pararse y pasear por el lugar.

Cuando Narcissa salió de la chimenea y vio a su hijo yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, cual león encerrado, supo que había vuelto a pelear con su nuera.

 ** _\- ¿Otra pelea? -_** preguntó.

 ** _\- Sí-_** fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

 ** _\- Pasa algo más, ¿no?_**

 ** _\- Hace casi cinco horas que salió. Tengo miedo que algo malo le haya pasado._**

Narcissa supo que eso no era bueno. Sabía cuánto tardaba su nuera en aparecer en su casa. Conjuro el hechizo Patronus y de su varita un bello ave fénix salió de él. Dijo unas pequeñas palabras y el patronus salió con un rumbo fijo. Luego de 5 minutos, Harry y el resto de los chicos hizo aparición en la casa. Narcissa le contó más o menos lo que sabía y rápidamente se iban a dirigir a distintos destinos de búsqueda, cuando la puerta sonó.

Harry se acercó a la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró con un policía.

 ** _\- Disculpes las molestias a estas horas, pero ¿se encuentra Draco Malfoy?_**

 ** _\- Soy yo-_** dijo automáticamente apareciendo atrás de Harry. Que un muggle se apareciera en su casa no era algo normal.

 ** _\- Disculpes las molestias y la hora, pero venía a informarle que su mujer tuvo un accidente._**

Draco sintió que se encontraba rodeado de Dementores. Todos se volvió frió y triste.

 ** _\- ¿Qué le paso? -_** pregunto Harry, al ver la palidez de su "amigo".

 ** _\- Sufrió un accidente en la carretera con la moto con la que se transportaba. Al parecer choco contra un automóvil que se desvió debido al asfalto mojado. La señora llevaba sus documentos encima, pero como no pudimos comunicarnos mediante teléfono, tuvimos que venir hasta acá a informarles a los familiares más cercanos._**

 ** _-¿Dónde se encuentra?-_** pregunto Harry al ver en el estado de Draco

 ** _\- En el Hospital Shiung. ¿Lo conoce?_**

 ** _\- Sí. Nos dirigiremos ahí ahora mismo. Gracias oficial por las molestias tomadas._**

 ** _\- No hay por qué. Buenas Noches._**

 ** _\- Buenas noches._**

Draco simplemente estaba en shock. Sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba. Había oído toda la conversación que mantuvieron Harry y el policía ese, pero no había tenido la voz para hablar. Luego miró a Harry.

 ** _\- ¿Sabes conducir?_**

 ** _\- Sí._**

 ** _\- Entonces vamos. Tú conduces._**

20 minutos después, Harry se encontraba en recepción preguntando por Hermione. Cuando la enfermera les dio la sala donde se encontraba Hermione, Draco se dirigió corriendo hacia allá. Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y no supo si entrar o no. Cuando iba a alarga la mano para abrir, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un médico salía de ella.

 ** _-Disculpe, ¿es familiar de la chica?_**

 ** _\- Soy su esposo._**

 ** _\- Oh, qué bueno. Buenas noches, me llamo Andrew. Soy el médico que la atendió apenas ingreso._**

 ** _\- ¿Como esta?_**

 ** _\- Tiene un brazo quebrado, algunos raspones en la cara, un corte en la ceja. Se podría decir que tuvo un accidente con suerte._**

Draco dio un suspiro de alivio.

 ** _\- ¿Puedo a pasar a verla?_**

 ** _\- Claro._**

Cuando Draco entró, se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo. Sí no fuera por que pelearon, Hermione no se encontraría en esos momentos acostada a una cama de un hospital muggle, conectada a un par de máquinas y un yeso en el brazo derecho.

Se acercó a ella, como si tuviera miedo que, al acercarse, se rompiera tal como un frasco de cristal. Con sumo cuidado le agarro las manos. No sabía cuándo se puso a llorar, pero se dio cuenta cuando una lagrima callo en la mano de ella, la que él sostenía.

 ** _\- Lo siento. Sí no fuera por mi culpa, nada de esto hubiera pasado._**

 ** _\- No..no tienes…nada...de que lamentar-_** apenas fue un susurro. Draco abrió los ojos para ver que dos orbes color miel lo veían.

 ** _\- Sí, amor mío. Pensé que te iba a perder. Por favor, perdóname por mi actitud._**

 ** _\- No amor. Perdóname a mí por ser tan necia y terca-_** trago un poco ** _\- si no hubiera sido por esto, jamás me daría cuenta de lo mal que estaba._**

Draco se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso.

 ** _\- Te amo._**

 ** _\- Yo también te amo._**

Hermione estuvo 10 días en el hospital. Era el último día que se encontraba en aquel lugar y no veía la hora de poder irse a su casa. Se encontraba recostada en la cama del hospital leyendo un libro. Le habían sacado todos los aparatos menos una intravenosa y el yeso del brazo. Según le dijo el médico del porque la demora en cuanto al alta, era porque tenía un principio de anorexia. Tenía un vestido de color turquesa muy sencillo. Mientras, Draco se encontraba mirando por la ventana. No entendía porque el médico tardaba tanto para darle el alta y largarse de ahí.

Se oyó un golpe y luego entro el doctor junto a una enfermera.

 ** _\- Perdón la demora, pero estaba revisando un último estudio que se le realizo el mismo día que entró. Bien, dime Hermione, ¿cómo te sientes?_**

 ** _\- Mejor, aunque ya me gustaría irme de aquí._**

 ** _\- Te entiendo. Dime, ¿no sentiste nada fuera de lo normal?. No sé...náuseas, vómitos ¿algo raro?._**

 ** _\- No. Lo único sí, es que me siento mucho más cansada._**

 ** _\- Oh, eso es normal en tu estado._**

 ** _\- ¿Mi.… estado?_**

 ** _\- Sí. Bien, ahora aquí tienes tu alta médica, solo debes mostrarla en la entrada y ya. Ahora las recomendaciones para tu condición. Primero..._**

 ** _\- Un momento doctor-_** dijo Draco, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado ** _-. ¿A qué condición se refiere?_**

 ** _\- ¿No lo saben?_**

Ambos negaron. Andrew simplemente negó con la cabeza.

 ** _\- Oh, ahora entiendo. Pensé que ya lo sabían. Bien, entonces me encargare de decirlo yo. Señores Malfoy, ¡felicidades! ¡Serán padres!. Hermione, te encuentras finalizando el cuarto mes de embarazo._**

Tanto Draco y Hermione se quedaron muy callados.

 ** _\- Eso... es._**

 ** _-...imposible-_** termino Draco por Hermione.

 ** _\- En realidad no. Son muchos los casos donde una mujer no se da cuenta de su condición. Suele pasar porque están estresadas o por algún otro motivo. Los síntomas a veces no aparecen y la mujer no se da cuenta hasta que la panza se le empieza a notar._**

Pero tanto Draco como Hermione no prestaron atención en lo más mínimo sobre lo que estaba diciendo el médico. Se encontraban lo suficientemente shockeados y felices por la noticia.

Luego de eso, las cosas para la pareja Malfoy-Granger empezaron a tomar un buen rumbo. Cuando Narcissa y los chicos se enteraron, organizaron una gran fiesta, en honor al bebe. Y de a poco, el amor de la pareja volvió. Volvieron los besos, los abrazos, las caricias. Ambos bajaron un poco la vida acelerada que habían estado llevando ese tiempo para disfrutarse de ellos y de aquel bebé que amaban más que sus vidas...

Cinco meses después, el mundo le dio la bienvenida a un niño. Un de de cabellera rubia y ojos color miel, que era la muestra del amor puro que sentía Draco y Hermione para el otro.

Cinco meses después, Lucas Ramiro Malfoy le decía hola al mundo...

* * *

 ** _09 de Febrero del 2017_**

 _ **VIEJA NOTA:** Me costo, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Aún no se si los demás capítulos serán extensos con las situaciones de cada embarazada en un mismo capítulo o sí ponerlos separados._

 _¡Hola, holita a todos! ¿cómo les va? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como a mi el volver a re subirlo con algunas pequeñas modificaciones. Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo incondicional en todo._

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el nacimiento de Lucas?_** _¡Espero leer sus comentarios!. Ahora a responder a los bellos comentarios que me dejaron_

 ** _~ Seremoon_** _**(Capítulo 5. Aug 15, 2015):** _**hola que tal, yo tambien ya vi esa pelicula jeje y me gusto al imaginarme a todos viviendo algo similar se me hace gracioso ya que como estaran los chicos cuando esten todas las mujeres juntas jeje bueno cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo D**

 _ **Respuesta**_ _ **:** ¡Creo que es la mejor película del mundo! Jajajaja. Tu también cuídate y seguiremos leyéndonos._

 _ **~ AliceMlfy** **(Capítulo 5. Aug 15, 2015):**_ **Woooooooo amo a esta pareja! Son tan hermosos! Dios! Que bello! Me enamore y acabo de explotar del amor (L) Buen capítulo. Besos Alice~**

 _ **Respuesta**_ _ **:** ¡Gracias Hermosa! ¿Quién no los ama, eh?_

 ** _~ Geri Malfoy_** _ **(Capítulo 5. Ene 5, 2017):**_ **Me encantó el capítulo al igual que todos los anteriores**

 _ **Respuesta**_ _ **:** ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Esa es la idea de todo autor, que a los lectores les guste, los atrapé y que lean hasta el final._

 _Sin más nada que decir, se despide con un beso de todos..._

 _Los quiere_

 ** _Lumione_**


	7. Antojos y Cambios

_**Declame:** Todos los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora JKR, creadora de la saga Harry Potter. En cambio, los nombres de Lucas y Mengara, son de mi propia creación, al igual que la obra. No permito que está ni ninguna de mis historias, sean publicadas en otras páginas. Para saber donde publico, por favor visiten mi perfil._

 _Esta obra, es una secuela de Papá._

 _Antes de continuar, quiero agradecer las visitas a la historia y a la gente que la tiene en su lista de lectura. Es increíble que la gente les guste esta historia n.n. Gracias de corazón. También quiero decir que el personaje de Lucas es el que más me gusta, por eso, ya estoy planeando hacer una historia con él en un futuro. No se si incluir a los bebes de estas obras o no, pero les estaré informando._

* * *

Sí no fuera porque con el embarazo de Lucas hubiera estado todo tranquilo, Draco podría jurar que este iba a ser su primer hijo.

Todo era felicidad, hasta que empezaron los antojos junto a los cambios de humor. Al principio todo era paz y tranquilidad, uno que otro antojo no era nada, porque los elfos se encargaban de eso. Pero cuando Hermione empezó a tener cambios de humor, simplemente deseo que Voldemort volviera a la vida.

Todo empezó hace alrededor de una semana. Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada. En una habitación se podría encontrar a una pareja de casados. El hombre poseía el pelo rubio, mientras la mujer lo tenía de un calor castaño. Él se encontraba dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella poseía el ceño fruncido. Después de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió que era mejor abrir los ojos, ya que si no le daba a su cuerpo lo que quería le sería imposible dormir.

Se sentó en la cama y miro a su compañero de cuarto dormido. Se enojó más al ver que él dormía tranquilo, ajeno a lo que pasaba alrededor.

 ** _-Draco-_** dijo suavemente. Él ni se inmuto.

 ** _-Draacoo._**

Hermione lo llamo una y otra vez, al ver que no tenía respuesta hacia que su enojo aumentará más.

 ** _\- ¡Malfoy! -_** grito en su oído.

Draco cayó de la cama por el susto obtenido.

Se levantó refunfuñando.

 ** _\- ¿Qué paso?_**

 ** _-Quiero un pastel de calabazas y una chocolatada._**

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo.

 ** _\- ¿Y para eso me despertaste? Podrías haber llamado a alguno de los elfos-_ ** no se dio cuenta de la cara de Hermione, mientras se acostaba. Pobre de él, la cara sombría de Hermione podría haber asustado hasta el mismísimo Voldemort.

 ** _-Draco Lucius Malfoy-_ ** dijo con una voz de ultra tumba ** _-. O me traes un pastel de calabaza y una chocolatada o te juro que estarás en abstinencia hasta que Lucas nos dé un nieto._**

Draco la miró.

 ** _-Sabes que eso es mentira. Así que, ¿porque no se lo pides a uno de los elfos?_**

Hermione agacho la mirada. De a poco sus hombros empezaron a vibrar. Eso era mala señal, una muy mala. Pero fue tarde para Draco.

El llanto de Hermione fue creciendo de a poco.

 ** _\- ¿Es que... ya no me quieres?_**

 ** _-Claro que te quiero amor._**

 ** _-Entonces por qué no me complaces con mi capricho. Seguramente debes estar arrepentido de estar con alguien como yo._**

 ** _-¿Qué quieres decir con "alguien como yo"?_**

 ** _-Con una vaca._**

Draco dio un suspiró. Sabía que lo mejor era no estar en su contra, que lo mejor era que le complaciera un poquito.

 ** _-Sí te pido que dejes de llora por mí, ¿me harías caso?_**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

 ** _-Y sí te traigo lo que me pidas, ¿lo harías?_**

Ella asintió.

 ** _-De acuerdo. Cumpliré tu capricho._**

Ella levanto el rostro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Draco se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara escucho.

 ** _-Gracias amor, te amo._**

Draco bajo hasta la cocina y encontró a un elfo. Le pidió lo que su mujer le había encargado. Al rato, subió con la bandeja con un pedazo de pastel y un vaso de chocolatada. Al entrar al cuarto descubrió que Hermione estaba dormida. Decidió no despertarla y se acurruco a su lado para dormir.

Así iban pasando los primeros antojos. A veces, en vez de despertarlo, directamente le daba una patada para que se levantara. Lo único bueno era que los antojos siempre eran los mismo. Y lo mejor, eran aquellos antojos que él podía complacer sin ningún problema, un antojo que satisfacía a los dos.


	8. Dos caras de la moneda

_**Declame** _

_Todos los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora JKR, creadora de la saga Harry Potter. En cambio, los nombres de Lucas y Mengara, son de mi propia creación, al igual que la obra._

 _N_ _o permito que está ni ninguna de mis historias, sean publicadas en otras páginas._

 _Para saber donde publico, por favor visiten mi perfil._

 **Esta obra, es una secuela de Papá.**

* * *

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

El primer mes había pasado tranquilo para las parejas. Y se podía considerar tranquilo, menos para Luna y Ginny, quienes se habían cansado de la actitud de sus respectivas parejas. Aunque ambas sabían que todo lo que ellos hacían eran por amor.

En el caso de Luna, Theo tenía el temor de que no iba a ser un buen padre. Su mayor temor, era ser igual como el suyo.

Harry en cambio, tenía miedo de que no estuviera para su hijo o hija. Aunque la guerra había acabado hacia años, siempre había algún que otro loco que quería volver con el mismo mandato de Voldemort. Sin embargo, no eran más que un pequeño grupo de personas que era más debiluchos que otra cosa. Ni si quiera sabían utilizar la magia oscura. Pero el miedo, siempre estaba.

Luna le decía a Theo que él no iba a cometer los errores de su padre, que él era diferente. Que se lo demostraba todos los días, ya sea salvando a algún paciente, a pesar de su cargo de Director, como demostrándole su amor hacia ella.

Ginny le decía a Harry que, aunque el mismo Voldemort volviera, ninguno de los dos dejarían que su hijo se quedará sin padres, y que, si eso pasaba, su hijo o hija tendría un montón de seres queridos, que le darían el amor que ellos le pudieran dar.

Y a pesar de los miedos del principio, para ambos hombres las dudas se fueron disipando. Así pasaron los tres primeros meses. Ya las chicas cursaban el cuarto mes de embarazo (mientras que Hermione y Pansy cursaban el quinto mes, con unas semanas de diferencias) y habían decidido reunirse para celebrarlo, solo ellas dos.

Se reunieron en una cafetería, cerca del trabajo de ambas. Ginny se encontraba sentada en la única mesa junto a la ventana, la única que se encontraba en ese sector donde la cafetería tenía la esquina y donde uno podía ver donde se cruzaban los cuatros calles. Usaba un pantalón de color negro, una camisa de mangas largas, unas zapatillas converses de color verde. El pelo lo tenía amarrado en una cola alta y solamente había delineado sus ojos. Veía a la gente pasar, de aquí para allá, haciendo trámites o volviendo del trabajo. Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde. Frente a ella se encontraba una taza de chocolate con un pedazo de torta de chocolate con crema. Mientras cortaba un pedazo de su torta, escucho el sonido de la campanilla. Al mirar hacia la puerta, vio a Luna. Ella la busco con la mirada y Ginny tuvo que levantar la mano para que la viera.

Luna vestía un vestido de color crema, ajustado abajo del busto y unas calzas de color negro debajo de ella. Arriba del vestido, tenía un saquito de verano y unas botas bajas. El pelo lo tenía suelto y llevaba un pequeño maquillaje, resaltando sus ojos. Sonrió cuando vio a Ginny y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

Ginny se levantó para saludarla.

 _ **\- Luna, ¿cómo has estado? -**_ pregunto dándole un abrazo.

 _ **\- Bien ¿vos amiga? -**_ le dijo, devolviéndole el abrazo.

 _ **\- Bien. -**_ Terminaron de abrasarse, le indico con la mano el asiento que se encontraba frente a ella. Mientras ella se sentaba, Luna se quitaba el abrigo y lo colocaba sobre el respaldo de la silla. Una vez sentada y cómoda, Ginny dijo _ **-. ¿Quieres comer algo? Estoy segura que debes tener hambre.**_

 _ **\- Sí, por favor. No he comido casi nada en todo el día. Creo que sí Theo se entera, habría enloquecido.**_

Ginny soltó una pequeña risita. Sabía que pasaría lo mismo con Harry. Llamaron al camarero y Luna le pidió un poco de té y una porción de lemon pie. El camarero anotó la orden, se giró hacia Ginny y le pregunto si deseaba algo más. Ella le pidió si podía traerle otro pedazo de torta y un poco más de chocolate. Una vez que el camarero se retiró, Ginny habló.

 _ **\- Harry es igual. Ayer me dolía un poco los pies. ¡Harry se puso como loco! Empezó a preparar las cosas para ir a San Mungo. Tuve que echarle un petrificus para que se quedara quieto. Cualquier cosa y me quiere llevar enseguida a San Mungo. Si es por él, me pone en una caja de cristal para que no me pasa nada. A veces es muy insoportable. Yo lo amo, pero es insoportable.**_

 _ **\- Theo también. -**_ En eso el camarero se acercó y les entrego las órdenes _ **-. Muchas Gracias-**_ el camarero se retiró _ **-. Yo también lo amo, pero es un poco inseguro. No tan extremo de que cualquier malestar mío me quiera llevar corriendo a San Mungo, pero tan lejos de eso no está.**_

Así pasaron las horas, entre el té, el chocolate y los pedazos de comida dulces. Estaban tan metidas en su conversación que no vinieron lo que venía hacía a ellas.

 _ **˜˜˜ Cara y Cruz˜˜˜**_

Theo estaba revisando unos archivos, cuando Dean entró a su despacho. Por la expresión en sus ojos y por el hecho de haber entrado a su despacho sin tocar, Theo supo que no era nada bueno.

 _ **\- ¿Qué paso? -**_ pregunto calmadamente.

Dean tuvo que tragar pesadamente, antes de decir:

 _ **-**_ _ **Es Luna.**_

Y Theo sintió que su mundo se vino abajo. No espero a que le dijeran nada. Salió corriendo como loco buscando la sala de emergencias. Porque si Dean había entrado así a su despacho, supo que tendría que ser algo que había pasado en la sala de emergencias que no pudieran tratar nadie, salvo él o Luna. Y encima, que Dean dijera que se trataba de Luna, supo que nada marcharía bien.

Al entrar sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que veían. Ahí en la cama de la sala, entre medio de gente, de tubos y mucha sangre, se encontraba Luna, atravesada por un tubo de hierro, un tubo que le atravesaba cerca de las costillas. Theo no podía ni quería creer lo que sus ojos veían. Esa no era Luna, no podía ser ella. No podía.

Una enfermera paso a su lado, pero no se dirigía hacía Luna, si hacía la otra camilla que se encontraba cerca. Al mirar sus ojos se sorprendió de lo que vio. En esa camilla, y un poco en mejores condiciones que Luna, se encontraba Ginny Potter. Sí, la mujer de Harry Potter. Cuando quiso acercarse, Dean y Tom se acercaron.

 _ **-**_ _ **Theo, sé que no es lo mejor, pero estoy notando tu estado y sé que no podrás manejar esto. Por favor te pediré que te retires y nos dejes a nosotros trabajar. Espera-**_ ****dijo al ver que iba a interrumpirlo _ **\- Sé que quieres hacerte cargo vos, pero sabes bien que, si se trata sobre un pariente directo con algún interno o médico del hospital, está totalmente prohibido que este estés presente durante las practicas. Pero lo único que, si te pediré, es que me des la autorización para realizar la extracción del tubo mediante las prácticas muggles.**_

Tom esperaba que Theo lo autorizara. Hacía apenas 10 años que las practicas muggles se estaban llevando en el mundo mágico. Pero para que se realizaran, debían tener la autorización del director del hospital. Este debía ver que todo el tratamiento que los magos hicieran no tuviera efecto, entonces recién ahí se daba la autorización. Pero tanto Tom como Dean no podían esperar mucho tiempo, ya que sabían que la vida de Luna corría riesgo.

Hasta Theo lo sabía. Su voz trataba de mantenerse fuerte, pero eso no impidió que su voz se quiebre al hablar.

 _ **-**_ _ **Hagan todo lo que tengan que hacer para salvar a mi mujer y a mi hijo. Realicen las operaciones o utilicen el método que tengan que usar para salvarlos. Yo... iré a informarle a Harry, pero si tienen que realizar algo a la señora Potter, háganlo. Sé que también está embarazada, así que cualquier cosa que tengan que hacer, háganlo. Yo se lo informare a Harry apenas llegue. Recuerden, manténgalos a los cuatro con vida.**_

Dicho esto, se retiró a su despacho. Y aunque no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, tanto Tom como Dean sabían que Theo estaba sufriendo y mucho. Pero, sobre todo, que tenía la confianza en dejarle las vidas de todos en sus manos. No perdieron un segundo más y empezaron con el trabajo.

Harry se encontraba en su despacho de Aurores, cuando sintió una opresión en su pecho. Era como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire de golpe. De pronto sintió que todo a su alrededor se volvía frio, que la felicidad se le escapaba de a poco. En eso, un patronus se le apareció.

 _ **-**_ _ **Harry, aparecerte en San Mungo. Ginny se encuentra herida.**_

Ni tonto ni lerdo, le aviso a su empleado de confianza que se quedara a cargo, a su secretaria le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho el patronus y que se iba para allá. Luego se desapareció de su despacho y se apareció en la sala de espera de San Mungo. Ahí lo vio a Theo. Pero este no se encontraba solo. Junto a él se encontraban Hermione con Draco, este con un brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo. Justo en las sillas de enfrente se encontraban Ron, quien era abrazado por Astoria. Harry supo que Theo los había mandado a avisar a todos con el mismo patronus, pero con diferentes remitentes. Y por último vio a Pansy abrazada con Blaise.

Nadie noto su presencia hasta que hablo.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo están?**_

Theo se acercó.

 _ **\- Ginny estaba cubierta de sangre, pero no sé si tendrá alguna herida o si lo recibió de Luna. En cambio, Luna...-**_ la voz se le quebró un poco. Tragó saliva y continuo _ **-. Luna se encuentra en operación a lo muggle por que tenía un tubo atravesándole en el estómago. No sé cómo están, porque por políticas me tienen prohibido intervenir. Solamente te puedo decir, que les pedí a Tom y a Dean a que les salven las vidas, sea como sea, a los cuatro.**_

 _ **\- Gracias. -**_ dijo Harry mientras le daba un apretón. Deseaba saber que su mujer y su hijo estuvieran bien, sabía que lo estaban, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su amiga. Ojalá que los cuatros salieran bien en todo esto. Se acercó hacía Ron, su hermano y cuñado. Él debería estar preocupado tanto o más por Ginny.

 _˜˜˜Cara˜˜˜_

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos. Los minutos en horas. Luego de 2 horas, Dean y Tom salieron, envueltos en unas batas llenas de sangre. Todos los miraron esperando sus respuestas. Dean y Tom se miraron, como si decidieran a ver quién decía algo. Dean se aceró y dijo.

 _ **\- La operación ha salido bien. Harry...-**_ dijo mirándolo _ **-. Tanto el bebé como Ginny se encuentran bien. Solamente sufrió un desprendimiento en el brazo, pero nada que una poción pudiera solucionar. La sangre en su cuerpo es por la que perdió Luna.**_

 _ **\- Gracias. -**_ dio un suspiró, pero sabía que faltaba su amiga Luna.

 _˜˜˜Cruz˜˜˜_

 _ **\- ¿Y.…Luna? -**_ se atrevió a preguntar Hermione al ver que nadie hablaba.

Dean tragó.

 _ **\- Logramos sacarle el tubo de hierro que le atravesaba el estómago mediante la medicina muggle, pero perdió mucha sangre, tanto al venir para acá como durante la operación. Ella se encuentra estable en estos momentos, pero...-**_ ****Dean no sabía cómo continuar. Agacho la mirada.

 _ **\- ¿Pero...? –**_ preguntó Draco.

Tom al ver que Dean no podría seguir hablando, decidió que sería él el que diera la noticia.

 _ **-**_ _ **Pero lamentablemente... perdió el embarazo.**_

Se oyó el grito ahogado de las chicas, quienes se pusieron a llorar. Los chicos la abrazaron. Todos miraron a Theo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Theo dio un grito desgarrador, mientras caía al suelo arrodillado. Las lágrimas salieron desde adentro con fuerza.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡NOOOOO!...**_

Harry se acercó a él. Y lloró junto a Theo, como todos los ahí presentes. Por qué Luna era el brillo del grupo. Por qué Luna era el ángel que los había salvado muchas veces. Era la que los había unido a cada uno como pareja. Y aquel ángel, hoy se encontraba en el infierno.

Por qué el dolor que sentían Theo, como el que sabían sentiría Luna, era un dolor que lo compartían todos.

Porque la vida posee una doble cara, como la de una moneda. Porque mientras unos son felices, otros sufren. Porque no solo las cosas buenas les pasa a la gente buena, si no, también las cosas malas...

* * *

 _Se que me quieren matar por lo de Luna, pero no lo hagan o no sabrán lo que pasará luego._

 _Igual, me gusta saber su opinión, así que espero sus comentarios_

 _Los leo en la próxima..._

 **Lumione**


	9. ¿Mengara?

_*La autora se acerca con miedo, temiendo que las chicas la mate*_

Ehhh...¿Hola? Sí prometen no cruciarme, les dejaré el capítulo, si no... ya saben.

Se que me quisieron matar con lo que le paso a Luna, y mi vocesita interior no me dejará en paz hasta que les deje el capítulo de lo que paso con Lunita. Así que aquí esta, recién salido del horno. Espero sea de su agrado y abajo las estaré esperando...

* * *

 _ **Declame** _

_Todos los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora JKR, creadora de la saga Harry Potter. En cambio, los nombres de Lucas y Mengara, son de mi propia creación, al igual que la obra._

 _N_ _o permito que está ni ninguna de mis historias, sean publicadas en otras páginas._

 _Para saber donde publico, por favor visiten mi perfil._

 **Esta obra, es una secuela de Papá.**

* * *

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro? ¿Por qué me siento vacía? ¿Qué son esas voces? ¿De dónde provienen?

La chica miro a la nada absoluta. No estaba ni aquí ni allá. No estaba ni arriba ni abajo. No era nadie y a la vez era todo. Se arrodillo, se abrazó a sus piernas y se puso a llorar. Lloraba porque tenía miedo. Lloraba porque se sentía sola. Lloraba porque estaba frustrada. Lloraba porque no sabía el porqué de su llanto.

De pronto, en medio de esa nada absoluta, una luz fue tomando forma. Una pequeña niña se acercó hasta la chica. Se puso de cuclillas y le dijo:

 **– ¿Porque lloras?**

La chica levanto la vista y frente suyo, se encontraba la nena más linda del mundo. Su pelo era de un hermoso color negro, como aquella inmensidad absoluta y sus ojos eran de un azul, como el mar y el cielo. Tenía un vestido blanco y era rodeada por un haz de luz blanca.

 **– Porque no sé quién soy –** dijo la chica.

 **– ¿No te llamas Luna?**

 **– Yo...creo que... sí –** dijo dudando.

 **– ¿Por qué dudas? –** pregunto de nuevo la nena.

Y de pronto, unas voces llenaron ese vacío. Todas esas voces la llamaban, le decían que la querían. Y así fue que, de a poco, aquellas voces le hicieron dar cuenta de su nombre.

La nena volvió a preguntar:

 **– ¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **–Luna –** respondió sin titubear.

 **– ¿Por qué estás aquí Luna?**

 **– No lo sé.**

 **– Yo te puedo ayudar.**

 **– ¿Podrías?**

 **–Claro –** respondió con una sonrisa **–**. **Pero, deberás aceptar una condición.**

 **– ¿Una condición? –** lo pensó unos segundo **–. Claro, dime cual es.**

 **– Que no vas a llorar más, ¿lo prometes?**

Luna dudo. No entendía a que se debía esa petición, pero acepto sin dudar con una sonrisa.

 **– Claro.**

 **– ¿Por el dedo meñique? –** dijo, alzando su mano y mostrando solamente su dedo meñique.

 **– Por el dedo meñique –** junto su dedo con el de la niña.

 **–Ahora seca esas lágrimas y sígueme –l** a nena se puso en pie.

Luna hizo caso, se secó las lágrimas y se puso en pie. La nena la tomo de las manos y empezó a caminar con ella. Luna se sintió de golpe feliz, así que cerro sus ojos, sabiendo que esa nena no le haría ningún mal. Se detuvieron en algún punto desconocido en medio de toda esa oscuridad. La nena le soltó la mano y Luna abrió los ojos.

 **– Ahora, solo tienes que recordar.**

 **– ¿Recordar?**

 **– Sí, recordar.**

 **– ¿Y qué tengo que recordar? Siento que me duele la cabeza.**

 **– No necesitas tu cabeza para recordar.**

 **– ¿Eh?**

 **– Muchos de tus recuerdos–** dijo acercándose a ella **– vienen de aquí –** y le señalo el pecho **–. Muchos creen que necesitan de su mente para recordar, pero se olvidan que el corazón es el que guarda todas nuestras emociones. Cuando estamos tristes, cuando estamos felices, cuando reímos, cuando cantamos, todo lo que vivimos provienen de nuestro corazón, no de nuestra mente. Por eso, es importante que escuches a tu corazón. Cierras tus ojos y escúchalo.**

Luna se quedó sorprendida de que aquella nena pudiera decir esas palabras tan profundas. Haciendo caso, cerró sus ojos y escucho su corazón.

Poco a poco, aquellas voces volvieron y fueron tomando formas. Esas voces y formas tomaron nombres. Esas formas con voz y nombre empezaron a formar imágenes. Esas imágenes con aquellas personas fueron formando momentos. Esos momentos en imágenes, con aquellas personas, se convirtieron en recuerdos.

Uno a uno, los recuerdos de Luna llegaron a su mente. Los que vivió con sus padres. Los que vivió en Hogwarts y los amigos que se hizo ahí. Los que vivió con Theo... Oh, su amor. Fueron aquellos recuerdos los que pasaron lentamente frente a ella. La primera vez que hablaron y que fue el comienzo de todo. Su primera cita. Su primer beso. El día que le pidió ser su novia. El día que le pidió ser su esposa. El día en que se enteró en que iban a ser padres. Y ahí los recuerdos pasaron muuuy lentamente. Los primeros meses. Las dudas de Theo y su miedo. Sus caricias a la noche cuando ella no podía dormir. El día en que se reunió con Ginny. Ese recuerdo en especial, lo vivió en carne y hueso.

Ginny y ella estaban hablando sobre los antojos raros que estaban teniendo. Ginny se le ocurría por hacer mezclas raras con las comidas y a Luna...bueno, se le antojaba más que nada ver a ciertas criaturas mágicas.

 **– ¿De verdad Luna? –** preguntó Ginny sin poder creer lo que su amiga le contaba.

 **– Te lo juro. Le dije a Theo que tenía antojo de ver a los mushas. Esas criaturitas hacen una música muy linda cuando una embarazada se les acerca.**

 **– ¿Y que hizo Theo?**

 **– Oh, me agarró en brazos y nos aparecimos frente a una cueva en Australia. Le dije que se metiera y que dejará que los mushas se le acercarán. Ellos sabrían que sería dentro de poco padre.**

 **– Pero... ¿no es peligro aparecerse en tu estado?**

 **– Mmm, creo que sí –** dijo la rubia mientras ponía cara pensativa.

 **– Hay Luna. Y se supone que sos médica.**

 **– Oh, es verdad.**

Ambas amigas se rieron por el descuido de la rubia. En eso estaban hasta que escucharon el frenado de un automóvil.

El dueño del restaurant era hijo de muggles. Al ver que su negocio le iba bien en el mundo mágico, decidió trasladarlo al mundo muggle. Al mes de haber abierto, tenía una gran clientela. Hasta ya se encontraba en proceso de abrir otro una franquicia, ya que no solo en su clientela se encontraba gente muggle, sino que también, se encontraban magos, cuyos trabajos estaban más del lado muggle.

El sonido de las llantas derrapar fue algo que llamo la atención de las amigas. Luna fue mucho más rápida de reflejos, que no dudo en empujar a su amiga. Pensó que también se podría salvar, pero lamentablemente el auto se la llevo puesta.

Ginny ni lo dudo dos veces en levantarse de donde estaba tirada. Un grupo de transeúntes que pasaba por ahí miraban sin entender bien que paso. Ginny sintió que se le iba la sangre del cuerpo. Corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga y la vio que se encontraba sentada, su frente se apoyaba dónde estaban las luces del auto y un tubo atravesaba a su amiga. Ginny grito.

 **– ¡AYUDENLA!**

La gente reaccionó enseguida. El dueño tuvo que sacar su varita, sabiendo de las consecuencias que podría tener después al haber muggles frente suyo. Lanzo un hechizo para cortar el tubo y un compañero de trabajo utilizo también un conjuro para levantar el automóvil. Ginny se acercó hasta su amiga y con mucho cuidado la abrazó. Lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos.

 **–Ginny... –** dijo Luna suavemente

 **– Shhh amiga, todo saldrá bien.**

 **– Prome...teme...que...los...salvarán**

 **– ¿A quiénes Luna?**

Pero su amiga ya no le respondió.

Luna abrió los ojos. Sentía sus mejillas húmedas.

 **– Perdón –** dijo cuando supo que podía hablar.

 **– ¿Por qué? –** pregunto la nena.

 **– Por romper la promesa.**

 **– Está bien –** y le dio una sonrisa **– Te perdonare si no lloras ni te pones triste cuando despiertes.**

 **– ¿Eso significa que no estoy muerta?**

 **– No. Estás en su mente, encerrada por el dolor y la tristeza. Por eso es importante que despiertes, ya que escuchaste a tu corazón.**

 **– Pero si despierto, ¿no te veré más?**

 **– Siempre estaré contigo.**

La nena se acercó a Luna y la abrazo. De a poco la nena se hizo un haz de luz que ilumino todo el lugar.

 **– Espera, no me has dicho tu nombre.**

 **– Me llamo Mengara...**

…

Theo se sentía fatal. Ya había pasado una semana del accidente y Luna no despertaba. Todavía no sabía cómo decirle que había perdido el embarazo. Sentía que no podría decirle tan triste noticia a su mujer.

Tenía la mano de Luna entre las suyas, cuando sintió que está se movía.

 **– ¿Don...de...estoy? –** preguntó Luna con la voz ronca.

 **– Shh tranquila amor. –** Theo le empezó a acariciar la cabeza **–. Estas en el hospital.**

– **Siento...como sí una manada de...centauros paso encima mío.**

Theo simplemente sonrió.

 **– ¿Cómo te siente?**

 **– Adolorida –** Luna lo miró **–. ¿Vos amor? –** pregunto al ver las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Supuso que paso muchas noches sin dormir, al cuidarla.

 **– Yo no importo, tú sí.**

 **– Tú también importas, para mí y mucho.**

Theo se sentó en la cama. Jamás dejo de mimarla y ni le soltó la mano.

 **– Amor yo...**

 **– Shhhh, no digas nada. Se lo que paso y lo que paso con él bebe.**

 **– ¿Lo sabes?**

 **– Mengara me lo dijo.**

 **– ¿Mengara? ¿Quién es Mengara?**

 **– Supongo que mi ángel guardián. –** Luna dio un pequeño suspiro y miró hacia arriba **-. Le prometí que no iba a llorar y que no iba a estar triste. Y cumpliré mi promesa con ella. –** Lo miró **– Y...**

 **– ¿Y.…? –** le dijo Theo, como dándole el aliento a continuar.

 **– Y.… espero que tú cumplas esa promesa conmigo. ¿Lo prometes?**

 **– Lo prometo amor, por vos soy capaz de todo.**

Luna le sonrió. Theo se acercó a ella y le dio un beso. Sentía que esa promesa que Luna le había hecho a Mengara, era también su promesa. Ambos miraron al cielo, y le prometieron a Mengara que serían felices. De pronto sintieron una brisa suave que los llenos de paz y felicidad.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Quién será esta nena? Sabemos que se llama Mengara, pero... ¿tendrá algo que ver con Flor de Loto? ¿La veremos en el futuro? Oh... Sí, las dejaré aún con el suspenso jejeje. Pero no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, que tendremos que ver que pasa con los embarazos de Hermione y Pansy, y también, la adopción de Ron y Astoria.

¡Gracias por seguir la historia!


	10. Nada es Fácil

_**Declame:** Todos los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora JKR, creadora de la saga Harry Potter. En cambio, los nombres de Lucas y Mengara, son de mi propia creación, al igual que la obra. No permito que está ni ninguna de mis historias, sean publicadas en otras páginas. Para saber donde publico, por favor visiten mi perfil._

 _Esta obra, es una secuela de Papá._

 ** _LOS LEO ABAJO_**

* * *

 _˜˜˜Astoria˜˜˜_

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Luna había abierto los ojos. Todo el grupo de amigos se sentía dichoso de ver que su amiga, su ángel, estaba bien.

 _Tanto Ginny como Hermione e incluso Pansy, se habían largado a llorar. Ginny se sentía mal por lo que paso a su amiga, le decía que hubiera preferido ser ella la que pasará esa situación y no su amiga. Hermione le decía que era toda una guerrera, que estaba feliz por verla bien pero triste por lo del bebe. Pansy le decía que, si quería tomarse unas vacaciones o necesitaba salir, que podía contar con ella. En cambio, Astoria, lo único que le dijo fue que estaba contenta que estuviera bien, que lo sentía por lo del bebé y le dedico una sonrisa. No es que se llevarán mal ni nada por el estilo, pero si se trataba de amistades, Astoria era más amiga de Pansy, así como Hermione, Luna y Ginny eran muy amigas. Pero entre ellas se llevaban bien, se veían de vez en cuando, pero no eran grandes amigas. Pero, a veces, las mejores amigas buscan a otras personas con la que hablar, contarle aquello que no se animan contar..._

Era lunes a la mañana. A Luna le quedaba esa semana para que le dieran el alta. Ella sabía que ya se podía ir, pero Thoe había exigido dos meses en observaciones, pero gracias a Luna había acotado el tiempo. Se encontraba leyendo cuando escucho el sonido de un golpe en la puerta.

 ** _-Adelante._**

El pomo de la puerta giró, y por ella se asomó Astoria.

 ** _-Permiso. ¿Puedo pasar?_**

 ** _-Hola Astoria. Claro que sí._**

Luna le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Cerró el libro mientras Astoria entraba en el cuarto. Vestía un pantalón deportivo, una remera negra que decía _"Las mentes organizadas, no pueden ser controladas"_ y unos tenis. El pelo lo tenía atado en una coleta baja. Se sentó en la silla que estaba alado de la cama

 ** _\- ¿Fuiste a correr? -_** pregunto Luna.

 ** _-Iba a caminar. Me relaja y me permite despejarme._**

 ** _-Ya veo._**

Se hizo un silencio, como un vacío. Luna supo que Astoria no se encontraba ahí solamente para ver cómo estaba. Sabía que estaba ahí porque quería hablar. Astoria pensó que Luna la presionaría para que hablará, como lo hacía Pansy. Pero no, Luna simplemente la miro con una sonrisa, como dándole un poco de paz y eso lo agradeció.

 ** _-Veraz... Sé que no somos las mejores amigas. Que nos llevamos bien porque yo con Theo tengo una gran amistad de años, pero no sé a quién más recurrir. -_** Unas pequeñas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro.

 ** _-Tranquila. Si no quieres contarme nada, no estas obligada a hacerlo._**

Astoria dio un respiro y luego hablo.

 ** _-No sé qué hacer. Estoy segura que mi cuñada te hablo de que Ron y yo tenemos pensado adoptar un niño muggle, pero tengo tanto miedo. No sé si pueda ser una buena madre. No sé si pueda darle todo el cariño que se le pueda entregar. También temo que el niño no nos quiera. Que nos odie porque no somos sus padres verdaderos. Y Ron... Ron, aunque no lo admite, sé que también tiene miedo. Sé que esta igual o más aterrado que yo en esto de ser padres. ¡Y estamos a solo 3 meses de que nos lo entreguen! Es decir que, si alguno se arrepiente, no hay marcha atrás en esto. ¿Qué hago? -_** dijo.

Luna guardo unos segundos de silencio. Busco las palabras adecuadas para transmitirle paz y tranquilidad.

 ** _-Tranquila. Es normal sentir miedo. Theo y yo los tuvimos todo lo que duro mi embarazo..._ -** una pequeña sobra de tristeza se vio por escasos segundos en su cara. Dio un pequeño suspiro y siguió hablando ** _-. Pero no hay de que temer. Nadie te dice como criar un hijo. No viene en un manual ni nada por el estilo. Tienen que confiar el uno del otro en que darán lo mejor de sí, que se acompañaran mutuamente en este camino de la vida. Cometerán errores, como todos, pero de eso se trata la vida. De errores. De ellos hay que aprender. También es importantes que lo hables con Ron, que no se guarden sus miedos para cada uno. Les hará bien y llevaran mejor el tema de la adopción. Además, los unirá más como parejas._**

Astoria miraba con asombro a la rubia. En su mente, cruzo aquellas palabras, casi las misma que su hermana le había dicho. Le sonrió a Luna con una sincera sonrisa. Era verdad que la rubia era muy buena con todos. A pesar de haber perdido a su hijo, no había perdido la luz que la caracterizaba.

 ** _-Luna, yo...Gracias. Sinceramente...no sé qué decir._**

 ** _-No hay de que-_ ** le dio una pequeña sonrisa ** _-. Los amigos de Theo, también son mis amigos._**

Después de un rato, donde charlaron de cosas triviales, Astoria se fue con la confianza renovada. Iba doblando el pasillo, que se encontraba bastante vacío, cuando se detuvo.

 ** _-Sabes... siempre odie que te ocultaras._**

Theo salió de donde estaba.

 ** _-Yo no me ocultaba._**

 ** _-Lo que digas-_** rodó los ojos ** _-. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?_**

 ** _-No. En realidad, iba a visitar a Luna cuando saliste de su cuarto._**

 ** _\- ¿Por eso te ocultaste?_**

 ** _-Yo no.…Sabes, olvídalo. Será mejor que vaya con mi mujer._**

Poco a poco se fue acercando a la puerta de la habitación de Luna. Astoria miro sus movimientos sin decir nada, hasta que Theo estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta.

 ** _-Tu mujer es rara, pero única. Será mejor que la cuides. -_** dijo dándose la vuelta

 ** _-Lo haré-_** dijo Theo.

Astoria lo miro por sobre el hombro, lo miro unos segundos y siguió su camino. Theo supo que detrás de su mirada, estaba dibujada la frase _"cuídala o eres hombre muerto"_. Sabía que Astoria y Luna serían grandes amigas. Porque... ¿a quién no le caía bien Luna? Sí ella solamente era luz...

 _˜˜˜Pansy˜˜˜_

Sí a Pansy le hubieran dicho que el embarazo no era de color de rosas, como lo pintan en muchas revistas, seguramente hubiera desistido de quedarse embarazada. Y aunque Blaise, juraba y re juraba que era hermosa, ella no le creía. Sentía que su cuerpo no era el suyo, que aquella mujer que la miraba todos los días en el espejo, era otra. Por qué, la Pansy que alguna vez se jactaba de ser la mujer con las mejores curvas, hoy sentía que las había perdido.

Sus pechos estaban enormes, había aumentado dos tallas y no había corpiño armado que le quedará bien. Aquella cinturita chica había desaparecido, al igual que su vientre plano. Esa parte de su anatomía se había agrandado para albergar un nuevo ser.

Salió de su casa con la idea de visitar el centro comercial muggle, aquel al que llamaban "shopping". Como hacía un día cálido y con mucho sol, Pansy decidió usar un vestido floreado, ajustado en el busto y suelto, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Como no podía desaparecerse, Blaise le había regalado una 4x4. Le había contratado un profesor particular para que le enseñara y en menos de un mes, Pansy no necesitaba que nadie la ayudará. Se subió a su 4x4 y fijo ruta hacia el "shopping".

Al llegar, muy amablemente un cuida coches, le ofreció estacionar su vehículo. Ella le dio las llaves y el un número, indicándole que se lo diera al de seguridad para que le devolvieran el auto. Esto solamente lo hacían con las mujeres embarazadas, ya que la parte privada para ellas estaba en el medio y sabía que a muchas les costaba caminar.

Pansy se encamino hacia el ascensor. El centro comercial contaba con 2 pisos. En la parte superior se encontraban los locales de ropa y en la parte de abajo, las demás tiendas más el comedor. Pansy paseo por casi todas las tiendas, en búsqueda de ropa que le quedara. A la única tienda a la que no iría era la que estaba dedicada para las mujeres embarazadas y sus bebes. Recorriendo tienda por tienda se dio cuenta que nada le quedaba. A la décima tienda no quiso probarse nada más.

Frustrada y cansada, Pansy se dirigió al comedor, donde se encontraban todos los locales de comidas. Se decidió por comer un bife con papas y con un poco de gaseosa. Estaba triste ya que el embarazo había logrado, según su propio pensamiento, que nada de ropa le entrara. No entendía como ella había engordado tanto, siendo que cursaba un embarazo de casi seis meses, pero por su panza la gente creía que ya estaba a punto de dar a luz, o que iba a tener trillizos.  
Después de haber comido y haberse dado que estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos, Pansy decidió ir, por primera vez, a la tienda de embarazadas.

Porque si, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de embarazada, entró al local indicado para ella. Y no es que no tuviera nada que usar, pero no creía que pudiera seguir aguantando cocer en la máquina. Porque si, a la reina de las serpientes (así era como le decían en Hogwarts, ya que creían que salía con Draco) era buena confeccionando ropa, según ella, era porque nadie sabía nada de moda. Pero el embarazo hacia que le costará cada día más cocer.

Con un poco de miedo, Pansy entró. Y sus ojos casi se le sale de lugar, si es que esto fuera posible. Frente a ella no solo se alzaba un local lleno de peluches, baberos, ropa, juguetes y demás para bebes, si no también ropa para las madres de acuerdo al mes de cursada de su embarazo. Simplemente, los ojitos le brillaron al ver la cantidad de ropa de mujer de marca, pero para su talla. Se sintió en el paraíso. Recorrió estantería tras estantería, mirando cual era el más lindo o con que otra prenda quedaría mejor. Y no solo se dedicó a buscar ropa para ella, si no también, para el futuro bebé que estaba en camino.

2 horas después, una Pansy con el rostro iluminado, salía del local cargando cinco bolsas entre las manos. La gente no se le quedo viendo eso, si no, miraba a las 5 chicas que iban detrás de ella, cargando casi 10 bolsas en cada mano. Pero a ella no le importo, porque se encontraba feliz de haber encontrado su paraíso.

Cuando Blaise llego a su casa, no tenía palabras para describir lo que veían sus ojos. Su living estaba repleto de bolsas. Sonrió de costado, supo por la cantidad de bolsas que su mujer había encontrado "su paraíso". Como pudo, se encamino hasta las escaladas, las subió con cuidado de no hacer ruido, ya que por el silencio que reinaba en la casa, supo que Pansy estaba durmiendo.

Y así la encontró. Dormida, abrazada a un enorme oso de peluche (maldito peluche, sentía celos de él) y con una enorme sonrisa. Como pudo, saco el peluche de los brazos de su señora y se acurruco a su lado. Estaba feliz de que su chica lo estuviera. Porque era verdad, el embarazo no era de color de rosa como en las revistas lo pintan. Era un matiz de colores. Pero a pesar de todo, él sabía que su chica podría con todo.

* * *

Saben, había pensado esta historia con un total de 7 capítulos, pero al ver la buena aceptación que tiene, decidí extenderla un poquito más. Y aquí me encuentro, en el capítulo 10 n.n

 _ **N/T:** Son las 20.32 de la noche, del día domingo 04 de octubre. Si he de ser sincera, esta capítulo me ha costado mucho, sobre todo en la parte de Pansy, hasta que me acorde de mi amiga viky, quien me dijo que prefería confeccionar sus propias prendas, hasta que un día la acompañe a un local nuevo donde vendía ropa para embarazadas. _

_Bueno, la cuenta lleva alrededor de 8.397 lecturas (es la suma total de aquí, de wattpad y de potterfics) 3.510 lecturas en esta bella página, 22 comentarios, 27 favoritos y 30 followers . ¡Gracias a todos y todas! n.n. Como sabrán, el grupo **Universo Fanfiction** de facebook esta llevando acabo los Fanfics Awars 2015, donde ustedes podrán votar los fics del mundo de Harry Potter que más les gusta. Yo decidí nominar a _**Lucas** _en la categoría_ **Mejor Personaje Inventado** _y a la obra_ **Love Danger** _en el **Mejor Crossover** , pero eso no implica que lo hagan. Para más información, dirigansen a este link → __?id=100010141998812_

 _Y hablando de **Love Danger** , mañana rindo Química, así que apenas llego a casa, me pongo a trabajar para que el viernes, más tardar el sábado, tenga el siguiente capítulo listo._

 _Me despido_

 ** _Lunática_**


	11. Felicidades, es

_**Declame:** __Todos los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora JKR, creadora de la saga Harry Potter. En cambio, los nombres de Lucas y Mengara, son de mi propia creación, al igual que la obra. No permito que está ni ninguna de mis historias, sean publicadas en otras páginas. Para saber donde publico, por favor visiten mi perfil._

 _Esta obra, es una secuela de Papá._

 ** _LOS LEO ABAJO_**

.

.

.

.

.

Había transcurrido un mes desdé que Luna había recibido el alta de la clínica. No tardó mucho en volver a trabajar, aunque a Theo no le hubiera gustado la idea. Él tenía miedo de que ella se acordará de la perdida de su embarazo al ver a las demás mujeres embarazadas, pero nunca la vio triste, siempre iba con una sonrisa. Un día, armado de valor, le pregunto si no la ponía triste ver a las demás mujeres embarazadas y que ella hubiera perdido el suyo. Ella le respondió que si la ponía un poquito triste, pero que tenía una promesa de no ponerse triste y no quería romperla. Sentía que algo bueno vendría y que ella debería estar preparada para eso.

Hoy era un día muy importante para Luna y en especial para todos sus amigos. Al ser Luna la jefa de pediatría, tendría el honor en estar cuando sus amigas se hicieran las ecografias. Porque, entre ellas acordaron que, hasta que Luna no estuviera recuperada, no querían saber sobre el sexo de sus bebés.

Luna preparo una sala especial para hacer las ecografias. Hasta hacía un par de años, para saber el sexo del bebé, la madre tomaba una poción para ver el color que tomaba la panza. Sí la panza se ponía azul, era varón. Sí era de color rosa, era nena. Sí se ponía verde, venía más de un bebé en camino. Pero como muchos padres no solo se conformaban con solo saber el sexo, también decidieron aceptar las sugerencias de usar las ecografias muggles. La única diferencia que tenían, es que en las fotos que salían de las ecografias, el bebé se movía. La habitación que iban a utilizar había sido modificada mágicamente para que pudieran entrar 11 personas: las 3 futuras mamas con sus respectivas parejas, el pequeño de Lucas y los 4 amigos.

Eran las diez de la mañana, cuando Draco con Hermione y Lucas hicieron su ingreso en San Mungo. Se encontraron con que Harry y Ginny ya se encontraban en frente de la oficina de registros.

 ** _\- ¡Tíos! -_** grito el pequeño Lucas cuando vio a la pareja. Harry se giró justo a tiempo para atrapar a su sobrino y levantarlo de los brazos, mientras Ginny terminaba de firmar un papel. Una vez hizo eso, le dio un beso a Lucas.

 **- _Hola campeón, ¿cómo estás? ¿Nervioso por saber si tendrás un hermanito o hermanita?_**

 ** _\- Yo sé que tendré una hermanita. Abu Lucius me lo dijo. Hola tía, ¿cómo está mi sobrino? ¿Te molesto mucho?_**

 ** _-_ _Hola corazón. No, para nada -_** le contesto Ginny.

 ** _\- Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos acá. ¿Qué paso Potter? ¿Te caíste de la cama? -_** pregunto Draco, mientras se acercaba con Hermione agarrada a su brazo, a la pareja. Luego miró a Ginny _ **-. Hola mini Weasley.**_

 _ **\- Ja, que gracioso Malfoy -**_ contesto Harry.

 ** _\- Hola rubio platinado -_** respondió Ginny. Miró a su amiga ** _-. Y Herms, ¿te encuentras nerviosa?_**

 ** _\- Hola chicos. La verdad, me encuentro ansiosa._**

 ** _\- Nosotros también. Hey miren, ahí viene mi hermano con Tory y si no me equivoco, atrás de ellos vienen Blaise y Pansy._**

Y así era. Justo cuando Astoria miró para atrás, vio que venían Pansy con Blaise, así que se soltó de la mano de Ron y este, al sentir que su mujer le soltaba la mano, se giro ver que pasaba, fue ahí cuando vio a Blaise con Pansy. El grupo de cuatro adultos se reunió con el resto, luego del saludo formal y del saludo a Lucas, se separaron en cuatro grupos de dos personas: Ron con Harry, Ginny con Hermione, Draco con Blaise y Pansy con Astoria. Mientras que el pequeños Lucas encontró a un nene de su misma edad así que se puso a jugar con él.

Cinco minutos después. Theo apareció por el pasillo, hablando con Dean y Thomas sobre quién sabe que cosa. Cuando Theo los vio, se despidió de Dean y Thomas, y se encamino hasta donde sus amigos. Se hubiera sorprendido de no ver a Lucas apegado a su madre, pero un rápido vistazo previo, lo encontró jugando con un nene al ajedrez mágico.

Una vez cerca del grupo, saludo a las chicas con un pequeño abrazo y un apretón de manos a los chicos.

 ** _-Hola a todos. Con Luna, nos sentimos honrados en que nos permitan compartir este momento con todos ustedes._**

 ** _-No hay que agradecer nada, amigo._**

 ** _-Draco tiene razón -_** dijo Harry ** _-. No tienes nada que agradecer, menos Luna. Además, te debo la vida de mi mujer y la de nuestro bebé._**

 _ **-Bueno, gracias. Ahora, si son amable de acompañarme, les enseñare el cuarto dedicado para este día**. _

Así, el grupo de adultos más Lucas, acompaño a Theo por unos pasillos. Luego de haber girado a la derecha y a la izquierda como cinco veces, llegaron hasta la habitación especial. La habitación, estaba ampliada mágicamente, con el fin de que pudieran entrar todos. Las paredes eran cambiantes, pasaban de tener un color rojizo atardecer a un hermoso celeste cielo. En ella, se encontraban unos animalitos dibujados que se movían.

Luna se encontraba parada junto a la maquina con la que haría la ecografía. Se giró para ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

 ** _\- Hola chicos. Hola bebé. Hola amor -_** fue el saludo en general para todos, pero para Theo el "Hola amor" iba incluido un beso.

 ** _\- Hola Luna. Hola tía -_** fue el saludo en general.

 ** _\- ¿Cómo están todos?_**

 ** _\- Bien. Súper -_** fue el saludo, otra vez, en general.

Luna solamente sonrió al darse que lo único que sacaría de sus amigos iban a ser monosílabos, decidió dar por inicio el procedimiento.

 ** _\- Bueno, como no tendré muchas respuestas, pasare a explicarles como será que haremos la ecografia. Verán que no hay nada que temer. Es un procedimiento más de rutina, donde además de ver al bebé podremos escuchar sus ritmos cardíacos, cuantos meses de embarazos cursan y además, cuantos bebes hay en gestación. Ustedes se recuestan aquí, en esta camilla, yo les pondré un gel sobre las barrigas y luego les pasaré el transductor (1) que transmitirá la imagen a esta pantalla, lo que nos permitirá ver al bebé. ¿Entendieron o tienen alguna duda?_**

 ** _\- Si. Yo tengo una -_** dijo Draco.

 ** _\- ¿Cuál?_**

 ** _\- Has dicho que podremos saber cómo funciona su corazón, ¿cómo es eso posible?_**

 ** _\- Así es. Verán, cuando podamos ver al bebé podré activar el ultrasonido, con eso podremos escuchar como late su corazón y sabe si el ritmo es bueno. Además, podremos saber si vienen dos bebes en camino._**

 ** _\- ¿Pero para eso no está la imagen?_**

 ** _\- Sí, pero a veces, uno de los bebés se oculta detrás del otro por lo tanto es imposible verlo. Por eso, si escuchamos dos latidos, sabemos que hay dos bebés en camino._**

 ** _\- Oh -_** dijeron todos.

 ** _\- ¿Alguna pregunta más? -_** al ver que nadie respondía, dijo ** _-. Bueno. Chicas, como veo que todas vinieron con remeras y calzas, sólo les pediré que se suban las remeras hasta el busto y se bajen un poco las calzas. ¿Quién irá primero?_**

El grupo de adultos se miraron entre sí, en especial Draco y Harry, quienes a pesar de los años, seguían siendo rivales. Theo al darse cuenta que se armaría la tercer guerra mágica, dijo:

 ** _\- ¿Porqué no lo hacen por orden alfabético del padre? Sería primero Blaise, luego Draco y por último Harry._**

Todos aceptaron, menos Harry quien deseaba protestar con respecto al orden, pero una mirada de Ginny le bastó para quedarse callado.

Pansy fue la primera en pasar. Decir que estaba nerviosa y asustada, era quedarse corto. Con ayuda de Blaise, logró subirse a la cama. Hizo lo pedido por Luna al dejar descubierto su barriga.

 ** _\- Bien. Te pondré el gel. Lo sentirás un poco frío pero nada más. No tengas miedo -_** sonrió para transmitirle paz. Y lo consiguió.

Blaise se encontraba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Luna le puso el gel y Pansy tembló un poco por el escalofrío que le dio. Luego sintió el tuvo hacer presión en su estómago. Al mirar la pantalla, de a poco apareció algo con forma de bebé en gris.

 _ **\- Bien. Tienes alrededor de 5 meses, llegando a los seis, te falta una semana. Ahora, tendríamos que ver al bebé. Parece que este baby esta con ganas de que lo veamos. Este es su cuerpo, lo estamos viendo de perfil y por lo que se ve, esta en buenas condiciones.**_

Todos miraban la pantalla emocionados, en especial los futuros papas. Pansy era un mar de lágrimas, mientras que a Blaise alguna que otra lágrima se le caía. Escuchaban atentos todo lo que le decía Luna.

 ** _\- Oh, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?_**

 ** _-¿Pasa algo malo? -_** preguntó Blaise asustado.

 ** _\- Yo diría que no, pero para estar segura, activaré el ultrasonido._**

De a poco, se escuchó un latido fuerte y al poco tiempo otro más suave. Todo se quedaron sorprendidos.

 ** _\- ¿Eso son ...-_** dijo Blaise

 ** _\- ...dos latidos? -_** completo Pansy

 ** _\- Así es. Felicidades, van a tener dos bebés. Y por lo que aquí veo, uno es un niño._**

Blaise le dio un beso cargado de amor a Pansy, quien aun trataba de asimilar tan linda noticia. Luna espero que se separaran para entregarle a Pansy un poco de papel para que se limpiara el gel.

 ** _\- Bien, si quieren, se pueden llevar la ecografia con movimiento. Sí es así, mañana mismo se las envió. -_** Al ver que ambos asentían, Luna siguió ** _-. Bueno, Herms, creo que tu sigues. Aun que si no me equivoco, esta será tu segunda ecografia ,¿no?_**

 ** _\- Sí, así es._**

Hermione hizo lo mismo que Pansy. Se recostó en la camilla dejando expuesta su barriga. Draco se acerco con Lucas en brazos. Ambos habían acordado que Lucas estuviera presente en tan lindo momento más no así Narcissa, quien se encontraba de viaje con sus amigas por el mundo.

 ** _\- ¿Le va a doler a mamá esto tía? -_** preguntó Lucas con un poco de miedo.

 ** _\- No bebé. Te prometo que a tu mami no le va a doler. Con esto vamos a ver a tu hermanito._**

 ** _\- Hermanita -_** dijo Lucas enojado por el error de Luna.

 ** _\- Oh, perdón. Con esto veremos a tu hermanita._**

En el monitor, lo único que se logró ver fueron unos pies. Luna probó un par de veces y en todas no pasaba nada. La bebe lo único que mostraba eran parte de su cuerpo por un tiempo corto. Un pie, una manito, los brazitos.

 ** _\- Vaya, creo que esta linda nena es orgullosa y no se quiere mostrar._**

Draco sonrió ante esto y Hermione solamente rodó los ojos.

 ** _\- Tía, ¿puedo hablar con mi hermanita? -_** preguntó Lucas.

 ** _\- Claro amor._**

Draco acerco a su hijo cerca de la barriga de Hermione, sin que el nene se ensuciará la cara con el gel.

 ** _\- Hola Anita, ¿cómo estás? Sabes, hoy vinimos a verte pero tú no nos quieres ver a nosotros. ¿Por que hermanita? ¿Acaso no quieres que mami y papi te conozcan a tiempo? Sí no quieres yo lo entenderé pero yo si te quiero ver. ¿Me dejarías?_**

Hermione y Lucas sintieron una patadita como respuesta.

 ** _\- Ahora sí tía, creo que Ana si se va a dejar a ver._**

 ** _\- Muy bien. Veamos... -_** dijo Luna mientras volvía a pasar el transductor en la panza de Hermione. Al cabo de unos segundos, se pudo apreciar una imagen muy clara ** _-. Oh, parece que una linda nena se quiere mostrar. Bebé tenias razón, vas a tener una hermanita -_** dijo mirando a Lucas con una sonría, quien miraba a todos los presentes como diciendo _"vieron, el abu Lu no se equivoco"_. Luna activo el ultrasonid **o _-. Por lo que veo, ya entraste en tu sexto mes de embarazo y por lo que podemos escuchar, su corazón late perfectamente, lo que nos indica que esta bebé se encuentra gestando perfectamente. Felicidades chicos._**

Hermione y Draco se dieron un pequeño beso. Draco la ayudo a sentarse en la camilla, mientras Luna le pasa el papel para que se limpiara. Cuando Hermione trato de bajarse, Draco se lo impidió al agarrarla y cargarla entre bazos hasta su silla. Lucas fue hacia la barriga de su mamá para llenarla de besos.

Mientras esta bella escena se desarrollaba, Ginny era ayudada por Harry a subirse a la camilla. Se dieron un beso, para así transmitirse confianza y amor. Ron y Astoria, los acompañaron al ponerse en la punta de la camilla, ya que no querían invadir tanto este momento tan personal de la pareja.

 ** _\- Bueno amiga, ha llegado tu momento -_** dijo Luna dándole una sonrisa a Ginny ** _-. Veamos si este bebe se deja ver._**

Luna le puso el gel y le empezó a pasar el transductor. Al cabo de unos segundos, dos pares de pies se lograron ver. De a poco, se empezaron a mostrar los cuerpos de ambos bebés

 ** _\- Oh, vaya. Estos bebés si quieren mostrarse. -_** Luna activo el ultrasonido ** _-. Por lo que veo, ya entraste el quinto mes de embarazo. Y el latido de sus corazones es perfecto. ¿Quieren saber los sexos?_**

 ** _\- No. Sí._**

Ginny miró a Harry con mala cara. Ella si deseaba conocer el sexo de los bebés, pero pareciera que Harry no.

 ** _\- ¿Perdón?_**

 ** _\- Lo siento, lo siento. Es que me siento nervioso. Quiero saber los sexos de ambos bebés pero a la vez no. Tengo miedo -_** dijo Harry.

 ** _\- Yo también tengo miedo amor, pero...¿no crees que sería lindo arreglar dos de los cuartos de_ _Grimmauld Place y identificarlos con los nombres de los bebés, sabiendo su sexo? Para mi sería lindo. Además, nos ahorramos de hacerlo a último momento._**

Harry lo pensó unos segundo. Luego de un suspiro dijo:

 ** _\- Esta bien. Dinos Luna, ¿qué son?_**

 ** _\- Veamos... Por lo que aquí logro ver, uno es una nena y el otro... -_** el otro bebé no se quedaba muy quieto, lo cual dificultaba saber a Luna su sexo ** _-. Y el otro es un varón. Felicidades chicos._**

Así, fue como ambos grupos de padres supieron el sexo de sus bebés. A excepción de Blaise y Pansy, quienes únicamente sabían el sexo de uno de sus bebés. Ron agarró la mano de Astoria y carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

 _ **\- Bueno, creo que nos toca a nosotros darles una noticia -**_ miró a Tory , esperando a ver si ella quería hablar o si lo haría él. Al ver que ella no diría nada, siguió _ **-. Hace poco nos llamaron del centro de adopciones. Parece ser que el centro trabaja para ambos mundos. Nos llamaron para decirnos que había dos hermanitos que hacia poco perdieron a sus padres -e**_ xplicó, mientras mostraba una foto. En ella se podría ver a una nena de la misma edad de Lucas y a un bebé recién nacido _ **-. Ellos son Jessica y Kevin. Jessica tiene 7 años mientras que Kevin tiene 2 semanas de nacido. Son mestizos. Sus padres murieron en un accidente "misterioso". Por lo que nos contaron, y si Merlín esta de nuestro lado, dentro de 3 meses serás nuestros hijos.**_

Todos miraron la foto mientras Ron explicaba esto último. Ginny y Pansy fueron las primeras en acercarse a felicitar a su hermano y mejor amiga respectivamente. De a poco, todos abrazaron a la feliz pareja.

Luna miraba a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa, mientras una pequeña lagrima se derramaba por su mejilla. Nadie más que Theo se dio cuenta de esa lágrima. Le hubiera gustado que su amor pasara por la misma situación, pero sabia que no era posible, ya que por culpa del destino su mujer perdió su embarazo. Sabía que una pequeña luz se había apagado de sus ojos luego de la perdida. Pero eso no implicaba que se atreviera a intentarlo una vez más, todo con tal de recuperar el brillo que perdió.

Y muy internamente, deseaba que Merlín y Mengara, la pequeña niña que su mujer conoció, lo ayudarán en dicha misión...

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola a todos! Perdón que me demoré en escribir esta historia. Me ha costado mucho este capítulo. No sé si será de su agrado, pero espero que cumpla sus expectativas..._

 _Quise crear una imagen acorde a este capítulo, pero no se pudo, así que busque una imagen de una eco y esta fue la que más me gusto._

 _El siguiente capítulo será el último. Este capítulo estaba pensando hacerlo exactamente a la película, por el cual el fic lleva el mismo nombre, pero cambiando pequeñas cositas._

 _ **(1) El transductor es** __**un pequeño instrumento muy similar a un "micrófono" que emite ondas de ultrasonidos. Estas ondas sonoras de alta frecuencia se transmiten hacia el área del cuerpo bajo estudio, y se recibe su eco. El transductor recoge el eco de las ondas sonoras y una computadora convierte este eco en una imagen que aparece en la pantalla.**_

 _Creo que no tengo más nada que decir. Gracias a todos por leer y tener esta obra en sus favoritos._

 _Los quiere_

 _Lunática_


	12. Fin

_**Declame** _

_Todos los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora JKR, creadora de la saga Harry Potter. En cambio, los nombres de Lucas y Mengara, son de mi propia creación, al igual que la obra._

 _N_ _o permito que está ni ninguna de mis historias, sean publicadas en otras páginas._

 _Para saber donde publico, por favor visiten mi perfil._

 **Esta obra, es una secuela de Papá.**

* * *

 _ ****_ **¡GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

 **Aclaración** _ **:** Después de Ginny, todas las historias ocurren al mismo tiempo. Pero para no estar dividiendo estos momentos en pequeños capítulos, preferí juntarlos en uno mismo._

* * *

El día por fin había llegado. Ron y Tory se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual. Era una mezcla de emociones que no podía describirse con palabra alguna.

Habían decidido que viajarían hasta Estado Unidos en avión para buscar a sus hijos. Por lo que le informaron los del centro de adopción, Jessica aún no mostraba tener ningún síntoma de magia y como Kevin aún era un bebé, les aconsejaron que lo mejor era el transporte muggle, a lo cual ninguno de los dos se negaron, ya que no sería la primera vez que utilizaban algún medio muggle.

Luego de 5 horas de viaje, llegaron a Estados Unidos. Recogieron sus maletas y descendieron por las escaleras eléctricas. Astoria llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que le llevaba hasta antes de las rodillas, pegado al cuerpo, resaltando así su figura. El pelo lo tenía suelto. Mientras que Ron iba vestido con unos jeans, una camisa celeste y unas zapatos negros. Al terminar de bajar y mirar para su izquierda, se encontraron con un grupo de personas junto a una señora con un cartel que decía "Felices los Niños".

 ** _\- ¿Ronald y Astoria? -_** dijo la señora.

 ** _\- Sí. -_** respondió Astoria.

 ** _\- Es por aquí._ -**La pareja se reunió con ellos ** _-. Bienvenidos a Estado Unidos._**

 ** _\- Gracias. Muchas Gracias._**

 ** _\- ¿Emocionados?_**

 ** _\- Sí, muy emocionados._**

 ** _\- Que bueno. Esperen aquí que nos falta una pareja más y ya los llevamos al hotel para que dejen sus cosas y de ahí al orfanato._**

 ** _\- Bien._**

 ** _\- Hola, soy Clara y este es mi esposo, Esteban -_ ** dijo una señora rubia, de alrededor de 35 años ** _\- ¿Es su primera vez en adoptar?_**

 ** _\- Sí. -_** Respondió Ron ** _-. ¿Y ustedes?_**

 ** _\- Es la quinta adopción -_ r**espondió el señor llamado Esteban.

En eso, la señora volvió con la ultima pareja que faltaba. Unas vez reunido todo el grupo, se subieron en una combi blanca, que los llevaría hasta el destino desea.

 ** _~Mientras tanto, en lugar...~_**

Se la podía ver a una cansa Pansy, sentada en la camilla del consultorio, mientras Blaise se encontraba detrás suyo mirando a su mujer entre tierna y tristemente. Como Pansy empezó a sentirse mal durante toda la noche, Blaise pensó que se había adelantado la fecha, por tal motivo a primera hora de la mañana la llevo al consultorio más cercano. Lastima que Luna no se encontraba en ese momento. Los había atendido Dean, quien era la mano derecha de Theo. Era un gran médico en todas las áreas posible que existieran.

Dean se encontraba limpiando las manos, cuando escucho la voz de Pansy hablar:

 ** _\- ¿Como estoy?_**

 ** _\- Estas bien. Estas a termino, así que es solo cuestión de esperar. A menos que quieras tenerlo antes, ahí te recomiendo caminar._**

 ** _\- ¿Caminar?_**

 ** _\- Sí, caminar. Eso podría adelanta el proceso de parto._**

Esa misma tarde, se la pudo a ver a Pansy con ropa deportiva muy cómoda, caminando apoyada en Blaise, por los jardines de la mansión. No quería esperar. Ella quería que sus hijos nacieran esa misma noche. Así que siguiendo el consejo de Dean, se puso a caminar.

 ** _~...~_**

Ginny se encontraba sentada en el sofá del departamento que habían alquilado. Ella, como las demás parejas, habían decidido irse a vivir cerca del hospital San Mungo, para estar más cerca en el momento en el que llegaran los bebes. Había sentido malestares en la parte baja, pero por lo que había dicho Luna, era normal sentir malestar cuando más cerca del parto estaban. Miro un momento la pared para ver la hora. En menos de lo que cante un gallo, Harry estaría entrando por la puerta de la improvisada casa.

Y así paso. Harry entro con el rostro cansado a su "hogar". Pero el ver a su mujer con ese abultado vientre, hizo que se le iluminara el rostro.

 ** _\- Buenas tardes... ¿Cómo estás amor?_**

 ** _\- Hola bebé. Bien ¿y vos? ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?_**

 ** _\- Bien. Muchos papeleos._**

Harry se sentó frente a su mujer, mientras dejaba que ella le contara lo que había hecho en el día.

 ** _-... y entonces...-_** Ginny se quedo por un breve segundo en silencio. Su rostro mostró que algo no andaba bien ** _.- Oh, malditas seas._**

 ** _\- Amor. ¿Está todo bien?_**

 ** _\- Oh Merlín. Creo que los bebes ya vienen._**

Harry no necesito que le dijeran más nada. Enseguida se levanto de su lugar y empezó a buscar las cosas necesaria para el hospital, mientras Ginny se preparaba.

 ** _~Mientras en otro lugar...~_**

La familia Malfoy-Granger se encontraban como todas las noches, sentados alrededor de una fogata. Lucas estaba tranquilamente dibujando, cuando dijo:

 ** _\- ¿Cómo?_**

Los adultos presentes dejaron sus cosas y miraron al pequeño.

 ** _\- Pasa algo corazón -_** pregunto Narcissa.

 ** _\- Creo que la bebe dice que ya quiere salir._**

 ** _\- ¿Cómo? -_** pregunto Drac **o _-. ¿Estás seguro de eso campeón?_**

 ** _\- Sí._**

Todos miraron a Hermione. Esta estaba recostada en el sofá grande, arropada con una frazada. Se estaba levantando para acercarse a su hijo, cuando sintió que algo se le escurría de entre las piernas. Todos se quedaron un momento en shock, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Cuando Hermione se sentó porque sintió el dolor en la parte baja, todos recobraron el sentido.

Lucas se acerco a su mamá para darles mimos, pensando que así el dolor se le pasaría. Draco junto a Cissy corrieron escaleras arriba, para preparar todo lo necesario que llevarían al hospital.

 ** _~Mientras tanto, en lugar...~_**

 ** _\- Blaise vamos -_** dijo una cansada Pansy.

 ** _\- Sí, sí, sí. Sabes que pasa, no encuentro las llaves del auto, ¿las has visto?. Oh, aquí están. ¿Llevas todo? ¿Tengo que llevar esto? Y sí...-_ ** decía Blaise mientras iba de un lado a otro.

Pansy estaba cansada, las contracciones eran terribles a cada minuto que pasaban. Estaba cansada de ver como Blaise iba de un lado a otro. Miro el libro pesado de maternidad que se encontraba cerca de la mesita de la entrada, la tomo en mano y se la tiro a Blaise. Justo en el blanco.

 ** _\- Blaise. Cálmate ya y sube al coche, por favor._**

Y así fue. No estaban tan lejos del hospital, pero a pesar de eso, Blaise acelero como un loco.

 _- **Amor, no vayas tan rápido que no estamos tan lejos.**_

 ** _\- Oh amor, lo siento tanto. No me gusta verte así._**

 _ **\- ¡Cariño cuidado!** -_ grito Pansy al ver que casi los choca un camión. Esto había pasado porque Blaise había dejado de mirar la carretera para mirarla a ella. Lograron esquivarlo por cuestión de segundos ** _-. Malditas seas idiota. Fíjate por donde vas o juro que te castro antes de que los bebes nazcan. -_** le dijo Pansy ** _-. Lo siento amor, te amo. Pero queremos con tus hijos llegar sanos al hospital._**

 ** _\- Yo también los amo._**

Trato de ponerle una mano encima para sentir a los bebes, pero con un golpe de Pansy, supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era no molestarla.

Llegaron al hospital más pronto de lo que quisieran. Pansy se iba agarrando la panza, tratando de así aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía.

 ** _\- No me toques-_** le dijo a Blaise, cuando sintió que él le ponía una mano encima.

 ** _\- Vaya, el suelo esta mojado. Debería limpiarlo para que la gente no se caiga._**

 ** _\- He sido yo, idiota._**

 ** _\- Lo estás haciendo bien bebé._**

 ** _\- ¡Quitame tus manos de encima!. Oh por Merlín, ya siento la siguiente contracción.-_** Pansy empezó a inspirar y expirar para que el dolor pasará. ** _\- ¿Ya nos estamos moviendo?_**

 ** _\- Sí amor._**

 ** _\- Cariño, ¿has tocado el botón?_**

 ** _\- Sí-_** Blaise casi se muere, cuando se dio cuenta de que el ascensor no se movía. Se alejo un poco de ella para presionar el botón del piso número cinco. Comúnmente, en ese piso era el lugar donde se encontraba la sala de parto y las habitaciones individuales de las futuras mamas.

 ** _~...~_**

Draco, Lucas y Narcissa entraron a San Mungo con el porte y la elegancia que los caracterizaba, mientras que Hermione iba a pasos tranquilos y relajados, abrazada a su marido. Se detenía de vez en cuando, cuando una pequeña contracción le molestaba.

 _- **Cariño cuidado, el piso esta mojado**_ **-** le dijo a Draco cuando se dio cuenta del agua.

 ** _\- Que asco. No son capaces de limpiar._**

 ** _\- Hijo tranquilízate. Debes estar relajado para que mi nieta y mi nuera no sientan ninguna negatividad y esto no provoque inconvenientes a la hora de traer a Anna al mundo._**

 ** _\- Mami, ¿cómo van a hacer para sacar a Ana de ahí adentro?_**

Los tres adultos casi se caen de espalda a dicha pregunta. Narcissa fue la primera en reaccionar.

 _- **Bueno bebé, a tu mamá le harán un hechizo muy especial, el cual va a requerir que tu padre , ella y el médico lo reciten al mismo tiempo. Luego de mucho esfuerzo, Anna llegará al mundo.**_

 ** _\- Ah... ¿Yo podré usar el mismo hechizo cuando quiera un bebé?_**

 ** _\- Sí. Pero debes ser mayor de edad._**

 ** _\- Ah... -_ ** y con eso, concluyo la conversación.

 ** _~...~_**

Ginny junto a Harry llegaron en un siantames al hospital. Como Ginny no podía moverse mucho, Harry tuvo que pedir una silla de ruedas. Iban como locos por los pasillos del hospital, tratando de esquivar a la gente y tratando de no hacer caer a Ginny de la silla.

 ** _\- Oh, por Merlín... creo...que...esta...noche...tendremos...a...los... ¡BEBÉS!_**

 ** _~...~_**

Pansy y Blaise llegaron al piso de maternidad. Una señora robusta de rasgos americanos los recibió.

 ** _-_ _Sean bienvenidos a la sala de maternidad de San Mungo._**

 ** _\- Buenas noches, somos los Zabinni y ya estamos registrados._ -** Se giro a Blaise para agarrar unos papeles que tenía en el bolso de maternidad _ **-. Aquí están los papeles de mi plan de parto.**_

 _ **\- Vaya que mujer más organizada. Muy bien. ¡Steve!-**_ grito a un enfermero que pasaba por ahí, con una silla de ruedas-. Serías tan amable de llevar a los señores Zabinni a la habitación 105, por favor.

 _- **Claro. Por favor, siéntese aquí.-**_ Pansy se sentó sin dudarlo ** _-. Sí el señor es tan amable de seguirme._**

Al poco tiempo, llegaron a la habitación asignada para ellos. El enfermero junto a Blaise, ayudaron a Pansy a subirse a la camilla. El enfermero les dejo una bata para que ella pudiera cambiarse y así poder estar más cómoda. Los dejo solo y les dijo que el médico pronto iría a verlos.

 ** _~...~_**

Los Malfoy llegaron al piso de maternidad. La misma mujer robusta los atendió.

 ** _\- Sean bienvenidos a la sala de maternidad de San Mungo._**

 _- **Muy buenas noches. Me llamo Narcissa y ellos son mi hijo, mi nuera y mi nieto. Aquí están los papeles importantes.**_

 _ **\- Gracias. Steve, por favor. Lleva a los señores Malfoy a la habitación 205. Oh-**_ dijo cuando vio que un niño los iba a acompañar ** _-. Lamento informarles que por políticas de la empresa, el niño no podrá encontrarse en el momento de parto._**

 ** _\- Bien.-_** miró a Hermione y a Draco. No necesito hablar con ellos para que aceptarán lo que iba a decir ** _-. Lucas, cariño. Debemos ir a la sala de espera con los demás._**

 ** _\- ¡No quiero! -_** dijo Lucas entre lágrimas, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente de Hermione _-. **No me quiero separar de mamá ni de Anna.**_

Draco dio un suspiro. Sabía que su hijo era inteligente y muchas veces era muy maduro para la edad que tenía, pero en estos momentos, se dio cuenta de que era simplemente un niño de siete años. Se acerco hasta su mujer y su hijo. Se agacho a su altura y dijo:

 ** _\- Hijo, no hay lagrimas por las cuales derramar. Tu madre y tu hermanita estarán bien. Pero debes ser fuerte, como un Malfoy. Así, cuando Anna sea grande, vas a poder defenderla de todos los malos que la quieran molestar, como el hermano mayor que eres._**

 ** _\- ¿Me prometes... cuidarlas por mi?_**

 ** _\- Sí campeón. ¿ Tú me prometes cuidar a la abu de hombres malos?_**

 ** _\- Sí. No dejaré que ningún hombre malo se acerquen a mi abu. ¿Me prometes que seré el primero en conocer a Anna?_**

 ** _\- Sí._**

Draco le seco las lagrimas a Lucas, le dio un beso en la frente y un fuerte abrazo. Luego lo cargo en brazos, para que estuviera a la altura de Hermione, así evitaría que ella se levantará. Luego de las despedidas. Hermione se sentó en una silla que un enfermero le acerco.

Lucas siguió con la vista a sus padres, hasta que los perdió cuando giraron en una esquina. Sintió la mano de su abuela sobre su hombro. Se giró y le tomo la mano, dejando que ella lo arrastrara hasta donde tenían que ir.

 ** _~...~_**

Un rato después, Harry y Ginny hicieron aparición en la sala de maternidad.

 ** _\- Sean bienvenidos a la sala de maternidad de San Mungo. -_** dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba completando.

 _ **\- Buenas noches -** _ dijo Harry.

La mujer levanto la vista para ver quienes eran, cuando se dio cuenta quienes eran las personas adelante suyo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _- **Oigan, ya la conozco. Fue la capitana del equipo de las Arpías y tuvo su programa de entrenamiento. Baje diez kilos con su entrenamiento.**_

 ** _\- Que bueno, ahora ayúdeme a perderlos a mi._**

 ** _\- Steve. Lleva a los señores Potter a la 305 habitación por favor._**

Al igual que con los Zabinni, el enfermero junto a Harry ayudaron a Ginny a subirse a la cama. Les dejo una bata y los dejo, diciendo que el médico asignado los estaría yendo a ver.

 ** _~...~_**

Hermione no necesito mucha ayuda para acostarse en la cama. A pesar de que sentía fuertes contracciones, no era la primera vez que traía un bebe al mundo.

 ** _\- Hola buenas noches. Mi nombre es Alan Wilson y seré su médico de esta noche -_** dijo el médico que atendería a Hermione esa noche ** _-. ¡Oh! Pero si yo los conozco._**

 ** _\- Hola Doctor. Oh debería decir, hola primo.-_ dijo Draco.**

 _ **\- Miren que coincidencia nos trae la vida. Veo que no perdieron el tiempo luego de Lucas, eh.-** _ dijo Alan mientras le daba un guiño. Hermione simplemente se rió y Draco solo rodó lo ojos _- **. Bien, veamos como esta esta linda mami. Hermy, por favor, pon tus piernas aquí arriba y veamos cuanto llevas de dilatación.**_

Aunque Draco no le gustaba que ningún hombre mirara a su mujer, era el deber de su primo saber si faltaba mucho para que su hija naciera.

 _ **\- Bien, tienes unos cinco centímetros. Ahora, ¿ cuanto te duele del uno al diez?** -_ dijo Alan mientras mostraba una tabla con caritas que iban desde una sonriente a una llorando.

 ** _\- Yo diría que un cinco. Sonrió pero no tanto._**

 ** _\- Bien. ¿Vas a querer la epidural?_**

 ** _-No. Creo que este va ir mejor que con Lucas._**

 ** _\- Perfecto, ¿alguna otra cosa más?_**

 _ **\- Sí** -_ dijo Draco ** _-. ¿Hay servicio a la habitación?_**

 ** _~...~_ _  
_**

**_\- Buenas noches Blaise, Pansy. Está noche seré su médico. Ahora, ¿quién quiere traer a dos bebes al mundo?-_ ** dijo Dean mientras entraba a la habitación, donde una Pansy se apoyaba en Blaise porque no se aguantaba el dolor.

 ** _\- ¿Donde mierda estabas, idiota? -_** ya Pansy sabía que Dean iba a ser su médico esa noche.

 _ **\- ... Ejem, bueno Pansy. Dime de la escala del uno al diez-** _ dijo Dean mientras enseñaba el mismo cartel que le habían enseñado a Hermione ** _\- , cuanto te duele._**

 ** _\- ¿Qué dices amor? ¿Un seis? -_** pregunto con una media sonrisa Blaise

 ** _\- ¿¡Qué!? Soy un ocho, sin lagrimas, un ocho._**

 ** _\- ¿Quieres la epidural?_**

 ** _\- ¿Tengo cara de querer drogar a mis bebes?_**

 ** _\- Bueno... Volveré en unos minutos más..._**

 _25 minutos después..._

 ** _\- Ouuuuuhhhhhh... -_ ** la cara de Pansy no tenia explicación alguna _- **. Blaaaiseeee, cariño, cambie de opinión. Quiero la epidural.**_

 ** _\- No amor, no la quieres. Dijiste que traerías a los bebes sin ningún tipo de intervención. Y dijiste que si la pedías era porque estabas delirando. Además...-_** sus palabras quedaron el aire, todos gracias a la cachetada que Pansy le había propinado.

 ** _\- ¡Blaise! ¡Quiero la maldita epidural!_**

 ** _\- Ok, Ok.. Voy a ir a buscar al médico._**

 ** _\- Ve amor y lo siento. Te amo. Pero no vuelvas sin la droga._**

 ** _~...~_ **_  
_

Ginny no paraba de ir de acá para allá, cual león enjaulado. No era porque le dolieran las contracciones, claro que no, era porque se sentía aburrida. No le gustaba quedarse quieta para nada y el dar a luz a sus hijos, no sería la excepción.

Harry la veía ir y venir muchas veces. Sabía que su mujer quieta no se iba a quedar. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse del sillón donde estaba sentado, la puerta fue abierta.

 ** _\- Oh, buenas noches. Señores Potter, es un gusto conocerlos. Mi nombre es Edward Yu y seré su médico esta noche. Señora Potter, ¿sería amable de acostarse para revisarla?_**

 ** _-Oh, sí. Lo siento._**

Ginny se acostó en la cama, con ayuda de Harry, claro esta. Puso las piernas arriba de los estribos y abrió las piernas. Sintió cierto malestar cuando sintió la mano del médico en su parte intima.

 ** _\- Bien, tienes cinco centímetros. Dime de la escala del uno al diez del dolor, ¿en que número te encuentras?_**

 ** _\- ¿Dos? ¿Tal vez tres?_**

 ** _\- Oh, vaya una mujer valiente. -_** los tres adultos se rieron _- **. Bien, ¿has pensado en la epidural por si sientes mucho dolor?**_

 ** _\- Sí, pero prefiero traer a mis hijos sin ayuda alguna._**

 ** _\- Perfecto. Entonces en unas horas volveré, ¿sí?. Adiós_**

 ** _\- Adiós._**

 ** _~...~_**

Blaise iba corriendo por todos los pasillo del hospital, buscando a Dean para que le aplicaran la epidural a su mujer. Corrió por varios pasillos, giró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y así sucesivamente. Cuando estaba por rendirse, se encontró con un doctor que iba portando un carrito con un par de agujas y demás.

 _ **\- Hey, hey. ¿Es usted el anestesista?**_

 _ **\- Sí, soy yo.**_

 _ **\- Bien, mi mujer a cambiado de idea. Quiere la epidural.**_

 _ **\- Vale, pero tengo cinco mujeres más adelante. Ahora mismo me tardare un momento.**_

 _ **\- No, usted no me entiende. Le duele mucho.**_

 _ **\- A todas le duele mucho.**_

 _ **\- Pero usted no entiende.-** _ Blaise supo que tenía que usar el "don" que Merlín le había dado ** _-. MI MUJER QUIERE LA EPIDURAL AHORA.-_** dijo en un noto tan calmado, pero que daba la sensación de que si no cumplías lo que te pedía, cosas terribles podrían pasarte.

 ** _\- Ok, entendido._**

 _ **\- Genial-** _ Blaise mostró todos sus dientes con la enorme sonrisa que le dio ** _-. Es la loca del 105._**

 ** _\- Claro señor._**

 _Un par de minutos después..._

 _ **-... va a sentir presión en una o ambas piernas, es normal -** _ dijo el anestesista, mientras Pansy se agarraba con ambas manos a Blaise.

Luego de la inyección y al cabo de una hora, Pansy se sentía mejor. La pareja creía que todo marchaba de maravilla y que en cualquier momento, sus hijos verían la luz del día...

 ** _~Bienvenido/a al mundo, bebé~_ **_  
_

Alan entro a la habitación en donde su primo y su mujer esperaban la llegada de su hija. Se encontró con la dulce escena de Draco apoyado en el vientre de su mujer, cantando una canción de cuna, mientras Hermione le acariciaba la cabeza.

 ** _\- Lamento interrumpir tan lindo momento, pero es momento de revisar a Hermione para ver cuanto le falta para empujar._**

Draco simplemente miró de mala manea a su primo por interrumpir tan bello momento, pero sabía que su hija no podría seguir viviendo en el interior de su mujer. Se levanto de donde estaba apoyado cómodamente y le dio permiso a su primo para que pusiera las manos encima de Hermione.

 ** _\- Veamos... Oh, parece que ya estamos listos -_** les dijo a los dos, quienes se dieron un pequeño beso de felicidad ** _-. Bien Hermione, te vas a preparar para el parto._**

Y así, el médico, hizo aparecer un montón de utensilios para el recibimiento del bebé, además de una enfermera que entro en ese momento acompañada de un patronus con forma de ratón. La enfermera ayudo a Alan a prepararse para el alumbramiento. Draco se puso alado de su mujer y le agarro fuerte mente la manos.

 ** _\- Bien, Hermione. Cuando te diga empuja, ¿sí? Aguanta la respiración y cuenta hasta diez, descansas y vuelves a empujar, ¿ok?_**

 ** _\- Ok._**

Y así fue. Luego de lo que parecieron horas interminables, gritos y sudor, un llanto calmo tanto dolor. Un llanto que hizo que Draco derramará lágrimas de felicidad. Un llanto que hizo que el Rey de las serpientes, se volviera un corderito. Un llanto que hizo que el corazón de madre de Hermione se llenará más para entregar todo ese amor que tenía en su interior.

Fue así que Anna Lucia Malfoy le dijo al mundo que ella, la princesa, ya había llegado...

Ginny luego de un par de horas, se sentía desfallecer. Con el correr de las horas, no pudo aguantar el dolor que sentía en el momento. No veía la hora en que el médico que entrará y le dijeran que era momento de traer a sus hijos.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Harry que fuera en busca del médico, este hizo acto de aparición junto a una enfermera muy bonita.

 ** _\- Bien Ginny. Creo que ya es momento de revisarte y ver si ya estas lista para empujar._**

Ginny volvió a ponerse en la posición para que el médico pudiera revisarla y ver si ya era el momento indicado. Harry se posiciono alado suyo.

 ** _\- Perfecto. Ya estamos listos para recibir a los bebes. Cuando te diga, vas a aguantar la respiración, contar hasta diez y empujar, ¿entendido?_**

 ** _\- Sí._**

 ** _\- Muy bien, me voy a preparar._**

El médico con ayuda de la enfermera, se preparo para traer a dos bebés al mundo. Harry sentía que el momento más feliz de su vida se acercaba. Y Ginny también.

Cuando el médico le indico, pujo con todas las fuerzas del mundo que pudo encontrar. Luego de un par de pujes, un llanto fuerte se hizo escuchar, dándole señales de que su primer hijo o hija había llegado al mundo.

 ** _\- Felicidades, es un niño. -_** escucho decir al médico, más no tuvo tiempo de poder ver a su hijo, ya que unos segundos después sintió que debería volver a pujar. Y así, con otros par de pujes, trajo a su hija al mundo.

 ** _\- Felicidades, es una niña._**

Ambos bebés no pararon de llorar fuertemente hasta que fueron reunidos, y se calmaron totalmente, cuando estuvieron en brazos de sus padres.

Tanto Harry como Ginny lloraban de felicidad. Harry no podía creer que al fin tenía una familia propia completa. Dejo de mirar a sus hijos y a su mujer para agradecer al médico por la ayuda, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a sus padres, al profesor Lupin junto a Tonks, a su padrino Sirius y al Director Dumbledore con Severus Snape, sonriendoles por el logro que había tenido. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras a Ginny le paso lo mismo. Mientras tenía a su hijo en brazos, una mano transparente le toco la cabecita. Cuando levanto la vista para ver quien era el que tocaba su hijo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su hermano Fred le daba una enorme sonrisa y le decía "felicidades hermanita".

Para los Potter, ese momento, fue pura felicidad. No lo solo porque James y Sophia habían venido al mundo, si no que, por alguna cosa extraña del mundo, o mejor dicho de los bebés, habían triado por un momento y solo un momento a todos los seres queridos que ya no estaban.

Luna se sentía fatal. Durante la noche noche había sentido ciertos dolores fuertes, pero los había relacionado con su periodo. Aunque Theo había insistido que fueran al médico, ella le había dicho que no era necesario, que se le pasaría. Y aunque había logrado evitar ir al médico, no había logrado que Theo desistiera al plan de faltar.

Con el correr de las horas, su malestar fue de mal a peor. Al rededor de las diez de la noche, Luna se levanto con mucho más dolor del que podía sentir. Llego hasta para darse un baño de burbujas a ver si eso le calmaba el dolor.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo, el dolor aumento tanto, era como si un ogro quisiera salir de su cuerpo a través de su estomago. De repente, Luna sintió que algo caliente se derramaba por sus piernas. Se levanto la enorme remera que usaba para dormir, y vio que algo parecido al agua junto con un poco de sangre, se derramaba.

 ** _\- ¡...AHHHHHHHH!-_** fue el grito que despertó a Theo de su sueño.

Corrió a ver que era lo que le había pasado a su mujer, cuando la vio apoyada en el piso, con un mini charco de sangre alrededor de ella.

 ** _\- Amor, ¿qué te paso? ¿qué tienes?_**

 _ **\- No...lo...sé...-** _ dijo Luna con voz temblorosa, ya que le costaba mucho hablar debido a la impresión.

De repente, sintió como si una presión muy fuerte se produjera en su parte baja. Llevo una de sus manos a su parte intima, y grande fue su sorpresa al sentir una mata de pelos. Luna no era tonta, sabía lo que eso significaba y sabía el procedimiento que debía seguir a continuación. Ahora lo importante, era darle la noticia a Theo y tratar de que no entrara en shock porque lo iba a necesitar...y mucho.

 _ **\- Amor, escúchame bien, porque voy a necesitar tu ayuda** -_ le dijo a Theo, quién se encontraba parado todavía en la puerta. Este volvió de algún lugar lejano donde se encontraba y se acerco a su mujer ** _-. Creo saber lo que me esta pasando. Creo que estoy por dar a luz un bebé._**

 ** _\- ¿Be...bebé?-_** dijo Theo asombrado ** _-. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Sí hace tiempo..._**

 ** _-Ya se. Yo tampoco entiendo mucho. Pero ahora no es momento de pensar en nada más que este bebé salga sano y salvo. ¿Crees poder ayudarme?_**

 ** _-Sí. Dime en que te ayudo._**

 ** _\- Tienes que agarrar al bebé cuando salga y limpiarlo perfectamente para que no le quede ninguna mancha. Luego envolverlo en algo para que no le agarré frío. Ahora haz aparecer agua caliente y unas toallas, que yo no tengo mi varita en mano. Y si puede ser, haz que el piso sea más cómodo por favor_.**

Theo hizo lo que su mujer le pidió, más hacerle aparecer una almohada atrás de ella para que no le doliera tanto la espalda. Luna le indico que se posicionara enfrente de ella para poder agarrar al bebé y así este no se golpeaba la cabeza con el piso.

 ** _\- Bien amor, ahora empezare a pujar y tu contarás en voz alta hasta el diez. ¿Sí?_**

 ** _\- Sí._**

Y así, una muy transpirada Luna y un asustado Theo, lograron traer a una hermosa beba al mundo. Theo la limpio con el agua tibia que había traído y la arropo en una toalla, mientras le dio su varita a Luna para que ella se limpiara e hiciera todo lo necesario para que no sufriera ningún tipo de derrame interior, más limpiar el desastre del baño.

Theo se acerco a su mujer junto a su beba. Se la paso para que Luna la cargara a upa. Cuando Luna la agarro, descubrió que tenía una hermosa mata de pelos negros. Sintió como Theo la abrazaba para poder sentir a sus dos mujeres en sus brazos.

 ** _\- ¿Cómo la vamos a llamar?_**

 ** _\- Mengara-_** fue todo lo que dijo Luna.

 ** _\- Bienvenida, pequeña Mengara_**

Como si supiera que estaban hablando de ella, Mengara abrió los ojos. Dos hermosos ojos azules que miraba con intriga a esas dos personas que le hablaban. La beba bostezo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sabía que estaba protegida por esos dos desconocidos.

Pansy no daba más. Ya eran las cuatro y media de la mañana y aún no podía pujar. Por lo que le había contado Blaise, tanto Ginny como Hermione había sido madres ya.

Dean entro por la puerta, y sintió mucho miedo cuando vio que Pansy lo miraba con mala cara. Con miedo y pesar, se acerco hasta ella. No necesito pedir permiso para revisarla, ya que Pansy estaba ansiosa de tener a sus hijos. Pero la cara que puso Dean, no fue algo que le gusto a los padres.

 ** _\- Ya estas totalmente dilatada, pero no siento la cabeza de ninguno de los bebés. Haré una ecografía rápida para ver que pasa._**

Así como termino de decirlo, la ecografía apareció. Dean puso el líquido sobre el vientre de Pansy y se dio de cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

 ** _\- Lamento informarte que ya estas lista para dar a luz, pero los bebés no se encuentran en posición para que pujes. Lamentablemente debo mandarte a cesárea._**

 ** _\- Pero... quiero pujar, de verdad. En mi plan de maternidad dice que quiero parto natural. Por favor._**

 ** _\- Se que estas para pujar, pero si no sacamos a los bebes ahora mismo, pueden morirse dentro tuyo por falta de oxigeno._**

Pansy simplemente asintió, mientras lloraba. Blaise la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras pequeñas lágrimas se derramaban.

La sala donde se encontraba, se preparo mágicamente para que Pansy tuviera a sus hijos mediante una cesárea. Le pusieron una manta que colgaba mágicamente para que no viera el procedimiento. Blaise se encontraba parado, viendo que todo saliera perfectamente.

Se sentó junto a Pansy para darle pequeños besos de alientos, cuando escucharon un llanto potente.

 ** _\- Felicidades, es un niño-_** dijo Dean, mientras le pasaba a una enfermera el bebé para que lo limpiará y así poder pasárselo a su padres. Cuando estaba a punto de levantar al bebé envuelto, se escucho el siguiente llanto, más suave.

 ** _\- Felicidades, es una niña -_** dijo Dean.

Ambos padres lloraron de felicidad al saber que habían tenido unos maravillosos mellizos. Mientras limpiaban la habitación y la hacían volver a la normalidad, los bebés eran terminados de limpiar. Una vez listo, fueron entregados a sus padres.

 _- **Bienvenidos a casa, mi pequeño príncipe...Benicio-** _ dijo Pansy

 ** _\- Y mi pequeña princesa, Isabella-_** concluyo Blaise.

Ambos bebes sonrieron aun con sus ojitos cerrados, sabiendo que aquellas voces, les pertenecía a sus padres...

Ron y Astoria estaban nerviosos. Se encontraban en la sala de reuniones del orfanato, donde a los futuros padres se les daba una charla sobre como manejar ciertas situaciones de la vida de los niños. Les explicaron que sería normal si a los nenes los buscarán algún familiar lejano o si los nenes preguntaban por sus familiares, o que médicos podían cuidarlos, cosas por el estilo.

Luego de la reunión, los llevaron a distintas habitaciones donde se encontraban los pequeños con un acompañante, que controlaba sí el o los nenes, estaban cómodos con su futuros padres.

Cuando Astoria y Ron entraron a la habitación, se encontraron con Jessica jugando con su hermanito Kevin. La nena cuando los vio, dejo a su hermanito en el piso y se fue corriendo a abrazar Astoria. Tory enseguida se lleno de un amor que jamás en la vida había sentido y supo que por esa nena daría su vida.

Ron dejo que ambas mujeres se conocieran y se acerco al pequeño Kevin. Este se encontraba jugando con un peluche. Cuando Kevin poso sus ojos en los suyos, Ron sintió lo mismo que sintió Astoria. Sabía que por ese nene daría su vida. Ron lo alzó mientras Tory se acercaba junto a Jessica en brazos. Los cuatros se fundieron en un abrazo.

La chica que era la supervisora, supo que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Los nenes habían elegido quienes eran sus padres y eso, era una magia que nadie podía romper.

 ** _~ ~ Tiempo después ~ ~_**

El grupo de amigos se habían reunidos en la casa de los Malfoy-Granger. Jessica y Lucas se habían llevado perfectamente bien desde el momento en que se conocieron, cosa que mucho a Ron, no le había gustado y a Draco le había agarrado un ataque de risa, risa que se vio opacada cuando se dio cuenta que el bebé de Blaise, miraba con ciertos ojitos a su hija.

Los bebes ya tenían alrededor de dos meses, a excepción de Kevin que tenía alrededor de ochos meses. Los amigos miraban a sus respectivas familias y a las de sus amigos.

Lucas, cuando no se encontraban jugando con Jessica, era muy apegado a Anna. Siempre ayudaba en lo que podía y si la bebé lloraba de noche, el era el primero en levantarse para calmarla. Hermione sabía que su hijo amaba con locura a su hermanita, pero estaba segura que se le iría pasando a medida que creciera y tenía la sensación de que cierta pelirroja sería responsable. Mientras, Draco se desvivía por su hija, además de que era muy celoso. No permitía que cualquiera se le acercará y su hijo había heredado esa característica. Estaba feliz porque sabía que su pequeño le ayudaría con los "pretendientes" que su hija tuviera cuando fuera más grande, sobre todo con cierto nene de Potter.

Ron y Astoria estaban más que felices con la decisión que habían tomado. Jessica a pesar de contar con tan solo siete años, era muy servicial. Ayudaba a Tory con los quehaceres de la casa y cuidaba mucho a su hermano. Kevin ya estaba en la etapa en la que quería caminar, así que entre Tory y Jessi lo ayudaban.

Harry y Ginny estaban más que chochos con sus hijos. James era un poco travieso a pesar de sus dos meses. Muchas veces que Harry le tenía que cambiar de pañal, su hijo "accidentalmente" lo mojaba o sí debía bañarlo, lloraba como las mandrágoras. En cambio Sophia era muy tranquila, lloraba poco o nada, dormía perfectamente en las noches y durante el día, se encontraba despierta, descubriendo el mundo alrededor de ella.

No se podía decir lo mismo de los hijos de Blaise y Pansy. Los mellizos eran muy selectivos. Isabella solamente se ponía "caprichosa" cuando sabía que Blaise se encontraba en casa. Sabía que era la preferida de su padre y que con solo gestualizar que iba a llorar, Blaise iba a ir corriendo a consentirla. Pero si su padre no estaba, se portaba dentro de los parámetros bien. Con Benicio pasaba algo parecido, el tema es que cuando Pansy salía, era Benicio el que lloraba por su madre. Pero a pesar de todo, ambos padres amaban con locuras a sus hijos.

La sorpresa del siglo, fue la pequeña Mengara. Cuando todos se acercaron a ver a los bebes a través de la gran ventana de la sala de las incubadoras, descubrieron un cartel muy interesante. Adelante de todo, se encontraron a una hermosa nena de pelo negro con ojos azules, en cuyo nombre era Mengara Jannette Nottgood. Más fue su sorpresa, cuando vieron a Luna en una silla de ruedas que era empujada por Theo.

Cuando le explicaron que habían sido padres, los chicos se re sorprendieron. Según a la conclusión que había llegado ambos, es que Luna estaba embarazada de dos bebes al momento del accidente, que perdió a uno de sus hijos pero que milagrosamente uno de ellos se salvo. Y fue así que la pequeña Mengara le devolvió ese brillo que Luna había perdido. Era como Sophia, lloraba poco o nada, dormía toda la noche y en el día se la pasaba despierta, descubriendo el mundo.

El grupo de amigos se miraron entre ellos y miraron a sus hijos. Sabían que todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a ese momento, era el principio de las grandes aventuras que a sus hijos les esperaban.

 _Por que la vida es así. A veces te tocan cosas malas, otras cosas buenas. A veces es risa, a veces es llanto. Pero siempre, siempre, tiene un motivo de ser..._

 _Fin..._

* * *

 _No lo puedo creer! Esta historia llego a su fin._

 _Quiero agradecer de corazón a todas las personas que la leyeron, a las que estuvieron ahí, expectantes para saber como seguía._

 _Me costo mucho darle un punto final, pero toda historia debe tener un fin... no tan finalizado. Puede ser que Que Esperar, cuando estas esperando haya llegado a su fin, pero no así las historias de los bebes, o no, claro que no. Con ellos tengo muchas historias en mente para más adelante._

 _Quiero agradecer a mis lectoras fieles, en especial a mis amigas Ailen, Reyes, Lyn, Alice, Salesia. Gracias de corazón por haberla seguido desde un principio, pero sobre todo,por alentarme a seguir y a nunca bajar los brazos._

 _Espero leerlas en alguna otra historia mía :D. No se pierdan el capítulo de aniversario de Love Danger y el vídeo especial que estaré subiendo ese día ;)_

 _Los quiere un montón._

 _Su amiga fiel_

 **Lumione**


End file.
